Get Out of My Head!
by Kichou
Summary: Neji only wanted to salvage the friendship that he use to have with Hinata, only to find out that he can’t stop the hentai thoughts from entering his head when he is with her. Can he stop these thoughts from entering his mind? NejiHina
1. Who Knew This Would Happen

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

**Please Read**-In this fic, the entire rookie 9 are 17 years old. Gai's students are 18 since they are a year older. Also, since they are older, I made Hinata lose her stutter since I figured that she grew out of that. Also, there will be some major lime. Also, there is a lot of sexual innuendos and hentai thoughts in here so be prepared for it. There is no lemon in here, and if there is it will only be by e-mail. Also, this fic has **INCEST** so if you don't like that, don't read. **I'm not changing my Neji/Hinata pairing so don't ask.** Oh, and the characters might be ooc. Hope you don't mind. Hey, time changes people. Anyway, enjoy the fic.****

Get Out of My Head! – Chapter One Who Knew This Would Happen

Inside the Hyuuga Compound 

Neji was walking towards his house in a painful stride. His body was aching for the fifth time today. He wasn't aching because of training since his wounds where taken care of by his sweet cousin. He wasn't aching because of sickness because he was as healthy as a horse.

He was aching because of someone, more specifically, a girl, but not just any girl.

The girl whom unknowingly cause his "discomfort" didn't even know that she caused these strange yet pleasant feeling in him. The girl is pure, innocent and beautiful and she didn't know that half the male population has a major crush on her.

She is sweet, kind and unbelievingly sexy.

'Not to mention that her innocent touching cause a rise out of me. She caused this, the vixen…the minx, or should I say Hinata.' He thought as he made his way towards the bathroom.

He took off his anbu clothing along with his bandages that Hinata recently put on him. Turning on the water, he moved the knobs until ice-cold water ran over his body. Placing his palms on the wall, Neji began to think about what happened half an hour ago.

FLASHBACK 

"Neji-niisan, are you alright?" Hinata asked as she ran to Neji's side.

He looked at her and nodded.

"Don't worry, it's only a few cuts and bruises. And Hinata, didn't I tell you to stop calling me niisan?" He said as he sat beside a tree to rest.

"Ah, I keep on forgetting. Neji-kun, your cuts are bleeding a lot. Here, let me put some ointment on it." Hinata said as she reached into her bag to reach for a small jar.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Hinata-chan, I'm a grown man, I'm not four years old anymore." He stated as he moved her hands away from his arm.

"I know that, but you do act like a four year old sometimes." She said as she slapped his hand away from her and began to apply the ointment on his arm.

"Lower your voice a little. My head is kind of throbbing." Neji said as he rubbed his left temple.

Her gentle hands made the stinging on his arm nonexistent. She didn't know how much her touching him affected him. All he wanted to do was push her against a tree and kiss her senseless.

She and him have gotten closer after the Chunnin exam. Neji finally realized that his problems were caused by himself, not Hinata, and so he wanted to rekindle the friendship he use to have with her when they were younger, only to realize that he loved his cousin in more was then one.

'I only wanted to be friends again. I never expect for this to happen. I never expected to want her, to love her, to yearn for her.' He thought as he watched his little cousin bandage him up.

"Turn your head please. I want to take care of your throbbing head." She said as she lean a little closer to him to clean the blood off his hair and forehead.

'Which one?' He thought as he felt his bottom half aching from her close contact with his body.

After taking care of his head, Hinata was going to take care of the small cut on his leg, only to be stopped by Neji's hands.

"I can take care of that, Hinata-chan." He said as he got up from the ground.

"Alright, but if you need me, or if your body starts to hurt again, come to my room. I'll make sure to take real good care of you, Neji-kun." Hinata said as she smiled at him.

'I'm sure you would, Hinata-chan." He thought as his body reacted more to Hinata's words.

'Does she now that two meanings could be interpreted from her words.' He thought as he turned his back towards her.

He didn't want Hinata to see his tent that formed. He didn't want his innocent Hinata to be frightened off from his arousal.

'She's 17 years old and I still think of her as an innocent virgin, not that she isn't one.' He thought as he began to walk away.

"Try not to overdue it in your next mission, Neji-kun. You needed to conserve your chakra for other important task. You might not know when you need it." Hinata said as she walked towards the garden.

'Yes, I should conserve my chakra for a more important task. Maybe one that involves me with you in my bedroom.' He thought as he walked faster towards his home.

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Damn it, why do I always think of something perverted when Hinata says something?" Neji said as he let the water hit his face.

'Three years, three long, agonizing years this has been going on. My affection for her all started when I hit the tender age of 15.' He thought as he turned the water even colder.

'Must be that damn, Kakashi's fault. Why did I have to train under him for my anbu training? Stupid Kakashi and his stupid hentai books.' He thought as he began to soap his body with soap.

'It didn't help either that he talks in his sleep. He practically told the whole story from the book in graphic detail and I couldn't seem to ignore his voice. Damn it! It only made me think of Hinata in a series of positions when I finally fell asleep. I swear that he does that on purpose.' He thought as he rinse the soap off his body.

Neji's head was itching from the ointment. Using shampoo, he washed his hair and rinse all the medicine and dirt from his head. Taking the conditioner, he began to lather the substance onto his hair. Neji knew he had to wait four minutes for the conditioner to work so he stood away from the showerhead and began to think.

'I wonder if Hinata prefers showers to baths.' He thought as he stared at the shower.

'The shower seems big enough for two people, but the bath has more room to move around.' He thought as he envisions him and Hinata having fun in the bathroom.

'Ah, I have to stop thinking this way.' He thought as he rinse off the condition from his hair.

After finishing his shower, he put on pajama pants and walked towards his room to throw his anbu outfit in the hamper.

He felt a slight sting on his forearm and notice that he was bleeding again.

"Damn it, the wound open up again." He said as he walked out of his room towards Hinata's.

Neji stood outside her door and knocked once. The door open to reveal Hinata in a lavender nightgown that seemed almost transparent.

'Damn, this wasn't a good idea.' He thought as he prepared to leave, only to be stopped by Hinata.

"Come in, Neji-kun. I see you are bleeding again. Don't worry, I'll have you up and running in no time." Hinata said as she gave him a cute smile.

'You don't know the half of it.' He thought as Hinata pulled him into her room and closed the door.


	2. She Finally Knows

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

**Please Read**-In this fic, the entire rookie 9 are 17 years old. Gai's students are 18 since they are a year older. Also, since they are older, I made Hinata lose her stutter since I figured that she grew out of that. Also, there will be some major lime. Also, there is a lot of sexual innuendos and hentai thoughts in here so be prepared for it. There is no lemon in here, and if there is it will only be by e-mail. Also, this fic has **INCEST** so if you don't like that, don't read. **I'm not changing my Neji/Hinata pairing so don't ask.** Oh, and the characters might be ooc. Hope you don't mind. Hey, time changes people. Anyway, enjoy the fic.****

Get Out of My Head! – Chapter Two She Finally Knows

Hinata's Room 

As Hinata pulled Neji into her room, she walked over to her desk to get some medicine that she just made. After getting the bandages and a few wet towels, she walked towards Neji who was currently sitting on her bed.

"Let me see your arm, Neji-kun." Hinata asked as she took one of the wet towels in her hand.

Neji lifted his arm towards Hinata so that she could wipe the blood off of his arm. After wiping off the blood, Hinata spread some of the medicine paste on the gash on his arm. She then wrapped the bandages around the wound until it was secured.

Neji stared at Hinata, as she took care of his other wounds. His white eyes roamed over her face, noticing how lovely she has become. He then let his eyes roam downward, tracing the curves of her delicious body.

'Those are some nice curves that I wouldn't mind taking a ride on.' Neji thought as he continued to observe her form.

"Neji-kun, you didn't take care of that wound on your thigh. You said that you would take care of it. Look, it's bleeding through your pants." She said as she gave him a little frown.

Neji looked down towards his thigh and notice the blood that pooled on his pants.

'Damn, I forgot about that cut.' He thought as he began to get off the bed.

Hinata pulled Neji back down and stared at him.

"Where are you going? You can't leave yet. You have to let me finish you off." Hinata said as she went to her desk to get more bandages.

'Did you have to say finish me off.' Neji thought as his groin tighten a little bit.

"I need to take care of my thigh Hinata-chan." He said as he stared at her backside.

'I could just imagine myself slapping that.' He thought as he licked his dry lips.

"I gave you the chance to take care of it and you didn't so now I'm going to take care of it myself. Now pull down your pants. I want to take a look at it." She said as she walked towards Neji.

'Take a look a what, I wonder.' Neji thought as he grinned a little.

"I'm not taking my pants off, Hinata." He said as he stared at her unemotionally.

She looked up at him innocently.

"Why not, Neji-kun?" She asked.

"I'm a guy and you're a girl. It would be inappropriate of me to walk around your room with only my boxers on." Neji explained.

'And if I am to be in this room, I would prefer to not wear anything at all, especially if you are naked with me as well.' Neji thought as he got up from the bed again.

As Neji walked towards the door, Hinata ran and stood before him. She put her hands on her hips as she shook her head at him. She didn't notice how that little move caused her delicate breasts to bounce, causing Neji to inwardly moan.

"Sit down and take off your pants, Neji-kun. You have to let me see if the area is infected. I don't want you to get swollen or anything." Hinata exclaimed.

'To late.' He thought as he could feel himself rise a little.

"Hinata-chan, be reasonable." Neji asked.

"Neji-kun, are you going to take it off or do I have to do it myself?" Hinata said as she stood in front of him and gave him a cute glare.

'Hm, I seem to remember that one of Kakashi-sensei's porno stories beginning like this.' Neji thought as he stared at Hinata.

"Alright, alright. Turn around." He said as he lopped his fingers in the waistband of his pants.

Hinata turned her back towards Neji and began to get another set of wet towels.

"You can turn around now." Neji said.

As Hinata turned around, she notices that Neji was in his navy blue boxers and that he had one of her pillows on his lap. She then settled herself in-between his thighs so that she could get comfortable as she tended to him.

She looked up a little and saw how chiseled his chest was. She then looked at his stomach and saw how rippled his stomach muscles were. She blushed a little from her observation.

'Neji-kun sure has a nice body.' She thought as she started to clean his cut.

Neji stared down at Hinata as she settled herself between his legs. He remembers how a few of his fantasies involved Hinata there, but of course she was doing a lot more then just tending to his leg. He once again felt his groin tighten at the thought. He moved the pillow a little closer to his lap.

"Why do you have my pillow on you lap, Neji-kun?" She asked as she stared into his pearl eyes.

"I felt that if the pain was too great that I could just clinch the pillow instead of my thigh." He said honestly.

'Yeah, I'm in pain alright, it's just not the type of pain that she thinks of.' He thought as he stared at her hair.

Neji moved his right hand to comb through Hinata's hair.

'So soft and silky.' He thought as he continued to touch her hair.

"Neji-kun, what are you doing?" She asked as she locked eyes with him.

"You had a piece of string in you hair, so I was just combing it out." He lied.

"Oh, okay." She thought as she finished bandaging Neji.

'I wonder how your hair looks, draped across my pillow.' He thought as he removes his hand from her silken head.

"Do you want some help into you pants?" She asked as she stared at his injured leg.

'No, but you can help me into yours.' Neji thought as he shook his head left to right.

'His leg might still be hurting. Neji's muscles could be stiff now if the medicine is taking effect.' She thought.

"Why don't you turn around so I can put on my pants?" He said as he stared into her eyes.

Hinata walked towards her closet to throw the bloody towels in her hamper, giving Neji ample time to put his pants on and run towards the door. Stepping outside, he hides his aroused body with the door.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." Neji said as he stared at her frilly nightgown.

'It looks nice on her, but I bet it would look even better on the floor.' He thought as he stared at Hinata's warm smile.

"You're welcome, Neji-kun." She said as she hugged him good night.

Neji moved his bottom half away from her so she wouldn't feel his "little buddy." He blushed when she gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Make sure you change those bandages tomorrow morning. If you need help, just come into my room and wake me up." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"I'll do that." He said as he took this opportunity to kiss her on the lips also, but making it deeper then the one she gave him.

They stayed that way for a while. Hinata was stiff as a board at first, but she eased her body once she notice how good and right the kiss felt. She also notices Neji's little predicament. She reddens when Neji poked her with his shaft, but she didn't comment on it. As they parted, Neji and Hinata blushed as red as a tomato.

"…Wow." Hinata said quietly.

Neji couldn't help but grin at Hinata's remark. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"I'm glad you like the kiss. I've been meaning to do that for a long time now, my Hinata-chan." Neji comment.

She looked up at him in surprise.

"Y- you did?" She asked.

"Yes." He stated as he let her go.

Neji started to walk towards his room in a lazy stride.

"I'll come to you tomorrow to change my bandages, Hinata-chan. Make sure you're awake by the time I get there, or I might take advantage of your vulnerability." He said as he stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Of course, I mean that in a good and pleasurable way." He said as he continued to walk back towards his room.

Hinata walked back into her room and closed the door. She walked towards her bed and laid down on it as she looked at the ceiling.

'Neji-kun likes me? Did I cause him to be…aroused?' She thought as she blushed once again.

She began to close her eyes and prepared to go to sleep. Before she fell asleep, she couldn't help but smile at the new development between her and Neji.

'Who would have thought that the guy I started to have a crush on, would like me back.' She thought as he finally let her exhaustion take over her body.

Inside the house, both Neji and Hinata had huge smiles on their peaceful faces.

Please note the following words!

**Lime**- is when two or more people are shown to show "affection" for one another, like kissing, touching, rubbing and so one. There is no hard-core sex acts at all in a lime situation.

**Lemon**- when two or more people are shown doing "it" (intercourse, very sexual acts, etc.)

I'm very happy that there are a lot of open-minded people out there for this coupling. You guys are so great! I love you all!

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review. Bye bye!


	3. Nice Dream You Had Hinatachan

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

**Please Read**-In this fic, the entire rookie 9 are 17 years old. Gai's students are 18 since they are a year older. Also, since they are older, I made Hinata lose her stutter since I figured that she grew out of that. Also, there will be some major lime. Also, there is a lot of sexual innuendos and hentai thoughts in here so be prepared for it. There is no lemon in here, and if there is it will only be by e-mail. Also, this fic has **INCEST** so if you don't like that, don't read. **I'm not changing my Neji/Hinata pairing so don't ask.** Oh, and the characters might be ooc. Hope you don't mind. Hey, time changes people. Anyway, enjoy the fic.****

Get Out of My Head! – Chapter Three – Nice Dream You Had Hinata-chan

Inside The Hyuuga Mansion

Hinata waken from her slumber by a hand shaking her shoulder. As she open her eyes, she stared into a pair of pearl eyes. The male had on a large grin as he stared at his beloved cousin.

"Hello, Hinata-chan. Finally awaken I see." He said as he sat on the bed right next to her thigh.

Hinata sat up from her bed and stared at Neji.

"Why are you here so early, Neji-kun?" Hinata asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I woke up earlier then usual, so I thought that I could walk around a little till I tired myself out. When I reached your room, I heard you whimpering and gasping in your sleep. I thought maybe you were having a nightmare so I came in to wake you up." He said as he moved himself to sit closer to Hinata.

"Nightmare?" Hinata thought as she tried to remember what she was dreaming about.

Neji now sat right next to Hinata's side and had his arm wrapped around her waist. Hinata moved away from Neji since she wasn't use to having him so close to her. As she tried to move to the other end of the bed, the sheets got caught on her legs, which cause her to fall on her back. Taking advantage of the situation, Neji moved his body to cover hers.

Neji leaned on his forearms and smiled at Hinata's pink face.

"So, what did you dream of that caused you to whimper like that?" Neji asked in a deep voice as he stroked her hair.

Hinata tried to push Neji's body gently away from her, only to have Neji push himself a little closer to her. When she heard the sound of Neji's voice, images of the dream appeared before her eyes. Finally remembering her dream, her blush turned even deeper.

Neji noticing her darken blush, began to realize what Hinata was dreaming about. He smiled as he imaged his little Hinata having erotic dreams.

He lean his head towards the side of her head and blew into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"You weren't having a nightmare, were you, Hinata-chan?" He said huskily as continued to blow into her ear.

"N- no. It was a different sort of dream." She said as she tried to move her ear away from Neji's mouth.

"It was an erotic dream, wasn't it, Hinata-chan." He said as he allowed her ear to move away from him.

"…Yes." She said quietly.

She gasped as Neji moved his mouth on the side of her neck, kissing and sucking every second.

"Was I in it?" He asked as he kisses her on the bottom of her chin.

"…Yes." She whispered.

'My body feels funny.' Hinata thought as she felt warmth gather in the pit of her stomach.

"Why don't you tell me about it then, Hinata-chan." Neji said as he licked Hinata's collarbone.

"…I don't think I should." She said as she tried to move her body away from Neji's.

'He sure is taking a lot of liberties.' She thought as she found herself unable to move away from him.

'Little Hinata is scared I see. I should calm her a little.' He thought as he sat up and pulled her into his lap.

Hinata blushed when she found herself sitting on Neji's lap, while he held her around the waist. Her dress was ridding up her leg so she tired to move the hem of her dress down, but the dress wouldn't stay there. Neji took this opportunity to lay his hand on her creamy, bare thigh.

He stroked her thigh, while kissing her forehead.

"You should tell me everything, Hinata-chan. By confining in me, I would be able to help you and vice versa." He said as he smiled at her red face.

'How can her whole body feel so soft?' He thought as he stopped himself from ravishing her.

"But the dream isn't…appropriate to talk about." She said quietly.

Neji grinned at her innocence.

"Tell me anyway." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

"O- okay." She said as she directed her eyes away from Neji's face.

In Hinata's Dream

(This is were the lemon would be if I was allowed to write it.)

"And that's how it ended. Although I could feel what was happening, I couldn't really see much of…your private area." She said as she felt her whole body heat up from the memory.

Hinata gasps as she felt something on the bottom of her. Neji held Hinata closer to his chest as he kisses her neck once again.

"That is a very interesting dream, my Hinata-chan. I guess that explains why you were whimpering in your sleep." He said as he rubs her thigh.

Hinata hid her face on Neji's chest.

"It must be a sign." He said as he moves her head to kiss her eyelids.

"It's just a dream, Neji-kun." She said as she bit her lip so she wouldn't moan when he rubs the inside of her thigh.

"Dream usually shows us what would and should happen in the future." Neji said as he finally press his lips on hers.

Hinata moans a little when Neji's fingers rubs a little higher on her inner thigh.

"Ho- how do you know that that should happen." She asked as she fisted her hands into Neji's pajama shirt.

Neji moves his body so that he could have Hinata lay on the bed. He lays on top of Hinata gave her a very deep kiss.

"Well, lets just say that I want for it to happen." He said as he moves his hand under her shirt.

Note: I wrote a lemon for the dream sequence so if you want it, review and give me your e-mail address in the review. Remember that lemons have sex in it so don't give me your e-mail address if you don't want to read them.

-For those who don't want to read the lemon, at least give me a review. I love reviews.

-Thanks for the reviews, people. I love reading them all. Bye bye!


	4. Three Admirers

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

**Please Read**-In this fic, the entire rookie 9 are 17 years old. Gai's students are 18 since they are a year older. Also, since they are older, I made Hinata lose her stutter since I figured that she grew out of that. Also, there will be some major lime. Also, there is a lot of sexual innuendos and hentai thoughts in here so be prepared for it. There is no lemon in here, and if there is it will only be by e-mail. Also, this fic has **INCEST** so if you don't like that, don't read. **I'm not changing my Neji/Hinata pairing so don't ask.** Oh, and the characters might be ooc. Hope you don't mind. Hey, time changes people. Anyway, enjoy the fic.****

Get Out of My Head! – Chapter Four Three Admirers

Hinata's Room

Neji's hand moved slowly towards Hinata's bra covered chest, only to stop when he felt someone's aura somewhere near Hinata's room. Hinata looked up at Neji when he stopped his exploration to notice that he looked troubled.

"What's wrong, Neji-kun?" She asked as she nudged Neji.

"I can feel someone around here." He said as he got up to walk towards the door.

He turned the knob and stared out into the hall to see no one at all.

'Odd, what was it that I felt.' He thought as he scratched behind his neck.

_Tap_

"What was that?" Neji asked as he stared at Hinata.

Hinata shrugged as she stared at Neji.

_Tap_

"There is that sound again." Hinata said as she got up from her bed.

She walked back and forth in her room in search of the sound.

_Tap_

"It is getting annoying." Neji said, as he felt irritated that the tappings won't stop.

_Tap_

Hinata heard the last tap on her window so she walked towards it and unlocked the lock. Neji stared at Hinata as she stuck her head outside of her window.

"Hinata-chan, down here!" Someone yelled.

'That voice…it can't be.' Neji thought as he activated his byakugan.

Once activated, Neji could see just who was tapping the window. He found a few rocks here and there, knowing that the person who spoke was the one who threw it at Hinata's window. He looked towards the person whose aura he felt before, only to see the annoying blond that he respected, but hated.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked up towards the window to see Hinata in a flimsy nightgown. He blushed when he notice that he could practically see everything through it.

"Hinata-chan, I wanted to ask you something, but I didn't think it would be good for me to call you since your family is sort of…overprotective. Especially your weird cousin." Naruto said as he rubbed behind his head.

'Weird? He calls me weird?' Neji thought as he leaned against the wall beside Hinata where he knew Naruto could not see him.

"Ask him what he wants to ask you about." Neji said quietly to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, what is it that you want to ask me?" Hinata asked as she tilted her head in an adorable manner.

Naruto couldn't help but feel mesmerized by Hinata's innocent action.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would…if you would go on a date with me." Naruto asked nervously.

'A date?! Who does he think he is to ask Hinata on a date?!' Neji thought as he deactivated his byakugan.

"A date?" Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah, a date. So…do you want to?" Naruto asked.

Naruto stared up at Hinata, silently in awe at how beautiful she is. He was about to climb up towards her until he notices someone walk towards Hinata and standing behind her looking at him with a glare.

"A date? I don't think so, Naruto." Neji said sternly.

'AH, SHIT! IT'S NEJI!' Naruto thought as he sweated.

"H- hey Neji. How are you doing?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Fine." Neji said unemotionally.

Hinata was blushing when she felt Neji move behind her. His hand rested around her waist, but the window blocked the view from Naruto. Hinata looked at Neji and then at Naruto, noticing how uncomfortable both men are.

"Um…I am kind of hungry. I don't think it would be too bad to go out with Naruto, Neji-kun." Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah! Can't have a lady starving. I'll take good care of her, Neji!" Naruto yelled exciting.

'Hinata-chan agreed to go out with me.' Naruto thought.

"No." Neji exclaimed.

Naruto was beginning to get mad at Neji. His anger was getting the best of him.

"Why not!" Naruto yelled.

Neji glared at Naruto.

"You call this a good way of asking someone out? I'm insulted! Hinata deserves much better then this!" Neji yelled out.

'Stupid baka acts as though Hinata is like all the other trollops here.' Neji thought in disgust.

'No wonder he's mad.' Naruto thought as he stared at the ground.

"I didn't mean to ask you out in such an ungentlemanly sort of way, Hinata-chan. Still, I would be honored if you would go out with me." Naruto said as he stared up at her.

"I would-" She got interrupted by Neji.

"She will not go anywhere without me by her side." Neji said sternly.

'I would prefer for her not to go at all, but Hinata did say she was hungry.' Neji thought.

'Ah man, what a killjoy. Having Neji there would only kill the mood…but at least I would get to go out with Hinata.' Naruto thought as he stared from one Hyuuga to the other.

"Alright. Go and dress and I'll wait by the Hyuuga gate." Naruto said as he took off.

"I don't like that dobe." Neji exclaimed as he walked towards the door.

"You don't like a lot of things." Hinata said as she walked towards her closet, only to be stopped by Neji.

Neji moved his face and touches his forehead to hers.

"That is true, but I do like you, my Hinata-chan. Make sure that dobe doesn't get to close to you. Although he thinks this is a date between you and him, it is really a date between you and I. Stay close to me at all times." Neji said as he let go of Hinata.

Hinata blushed at Neji's statement.

'A date between Neji and I?' She thought as she saw Neji smirk at her.

'She looks so tempting just standing there with a clueless look. Makes me want to just throw her on the bed and have a little fun with her. Stupid dobe interrupted what could have been a very entertaining and pleasurable time.' Neji thought as he walked away towards his room to get dress.

Hinata went into her closet to get something to wear. She finally dress in some tan Capri shorts and a pastel blue, long sleeved shirt. Walking out of her room, she spotted Neji at the front door putting on his sandals. Hinata began to put hers on as well. Once finish, she was about to open the door until she was pushed against the wall.

"Neji-kun?" She said quietly.

"You look very nice today, Hinata-chan. Maybe we should stay here instead of going outside with Naruto." He said as he bent down to kiss her white throat.

"I- I think w- we should go. We promise na- Naruto-kun." She stuttered.

Neji kissed Hinata's neck one last time before he let her go.

"Alright. I guess you're right. Let's go then." He said as he opened the door and began to walk towards the gate with Hinata following him.

He looked back towards her to notice her red face. He grins knowing that he was the cause of her blush.

'I wonder how far that blush goes on her body?' He thought with a grin.

Neji opens the gate to see an impatient Naruto waiting for them.

"Can we go now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Neji replied.

Naruto was about to hold one of Hinata's hands, until Neji gave him a death glare. Naruto figured that he didn't want to be dead on his first date with Hinata.

'Man, he sure is overprotective, but I guess I would be too since it does concern Hinata-chan.' Naruto thought as he walked besides her.

'Stupid baka is getting too close to my girl.' Neji thought as he continued to glare at Naruto.

Hinata notice that Neji was glaring at Naruto so she pulled a little on Neji's sleeve to get his attention. Neji stared down towards his little Hinata. She leans towards his ear so that Naruto wouldn't hear them.

"Neji-kun, don't be so hard on Naruto-kun. He means well." She whispered.

"He is getting to close to you." Neji whispered back.

"You got a whole lot closer to me then he did." She replied.

Neji smirked at her comment.

"I'm different. I am destine to be with you, not him." Neji whispered.

Hinata blushed at the statement.

They walked in silence for the rest of the trip. Neji and Hinata followed Naruto and didn't notice which restaurant he took him to until it was too late.

"You're taking Hinata to this low class dump?!" Neji yelled.

"Hey, this place isn't a low class dump!" Replied the owner of Ichiraku ramen bar.

"Hey, this place is great! I go here all the time!" Naruto replied as he pulled Hinata towards the front to a stool.

'Baka! Taking Hinata to this cheap place is demeaning!' Neji thought as he sat to the left of Hinata.

"What will you have?" A young woman asks from behind the bar.

"Chicken ramen for me!" Naruto yelled.

"No need to yell, Naruto-kun." The waitress said calmly.

"I'll have miso ramen, please.' Hinata said nicely.

"Such a pretty and polite girl. And what kind of ramen will you have sir." The girl asks as she batted her eyes at Neji.

"Miso." Neji said coldly.

'Why are the hot guys always the cold ones.' The girl thought as she went towards the back to get their orders.

"So Hinata-chan, how have you been lately?" Naruto asks as he stared at Hinata.

"Great. You?" She asks as she stared at Naruto.

"Alright, I guess. Sasuke bastard is getting on my nerves though." Naruto replied.

"Do I, dobe?" A voice said from behind them.

Hinata and Neji turn their head to see Sasuke staring at Hinata. Naruto notice this and got up from his chair to stand in front of Hinata.

'Damn Sasuke! He probably here to ruin my date with Hinata! Ever since he found out that we both liked her, he has been trying to get closer to her more then usual.' Naruto thought as he glared at Sasuke.

Neji raised an eyebrow at the two guys in front of him.

'Well, it seems Sasuke and Naruto like my little Hinata-chan. Poor bastards. She will never be theirs.' Neji thought as he smiled inwardly.

'What's going on?' Hinata thought as she stared at the three guys beside her.

"Here is your ramen!" The waitress yelled out.

Before Naruto could move, Sasuke sat on Naruto's seat.

"What kind of ramen will you have?" The waitress asks as she gave Sasuke her brightest smile.

"Shrimp." Sasuke said coldly.

'Another hot guy with a cold attitude.' She thought sadly as she went to go get Sasuke's order.

"Sasuke bastard, get off my chair!" Naruto yelled.

"There are plenty of chairs here, dobe. Sit on one of them." Sasuke said calmly.

"I want to sit next to Hinata!" Naruto yelled loudly.

"Tough. I'm sitting here." Sasuke replied.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Two voices yelled out from behind them.

All four turned around to see a blond and a pink haired girl jumping on Sasuke. The girls practically pushed Hinata out of her chair, but Neji caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Hinata-chan, are you all right?" The three boys asked.

"Yes. I'm okay. Don't worry." She said quietly.

"You two could have hurt Hinata-chan." Neji said coldly as he gave them both a death glare.

Ino and Sakura began to back away from Neji. They were about to hide behind Sasuke when they notice that Sasuke also have a deadly glare as well.

"Um…would it be alright if we had breakfast with you all?" Sakura asks Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"But, Sasuke-kun, we wanted to eat with you today." Ino whined.

"Why don't you two take Sasuke with you so that I can eat with Hinata-chan by ourselves. Besides, Sasuke said he wanted to have breakfast with you two in the café." Naruto said while grinning.

"I did not-" Sasuke was interrupted by a pair of arms circling his neck.

"Let's go, Sasuke-kun!" The two girls yelled as they dragged Sasuke out of Ichiraku.

"I get you for this dobe!" Sasuke yelled as he disappeared from sight.

'Ha, finally he is gone. Now I'm alone with Hinata-chan." Naruto thought happily.

He looked towards Hinata and then notices Neji behind her.

'Oh yeah, he is still here. Well, it's better then nothing.' Naruto thought as he sat back on his seat.

"You sure you are alright, Hinata-chan?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Hinata replied as she sat back on her seat.

They all began to eat their ramen in silence.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, do you want to do something later?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of noodles.

"She will be busy." Neji replied for Hinata.

"Well, when wont she be busy?" Naruto asked.

"She is busy a lot so I don't know." Neji replied as he ate his ramen slowly.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. That is how life is at my house." She said quietly.

"That's okay." Naruto said as he began to eat his ramen quickly.

The noodles in Naruto mouth swayed back and forth, causing some broth to fly everywhere. Some drops of broth hit Hinata's face and fingers. Neji would have yelled at Naruto, but Hinata did something that made him speechless. She moved her fingers towards her mouth. Her small pink tongue darted out to lick each of her fingers. Neji watched as her tongue flicked up and down each finger until the broth was completely gone. After that, her small tongue darted out to slowly lick around her mouth to catch the broth droplet that splattered on her.

Neji lost himself in a daydream, barely listening to Hinata and Naruto.

Neji's Daydream

(This is where the lemon would be if I was allowed to write it)

"Neji-kun? Neji-kun, are you listening to me?" Hinata ask as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"What?" Neji asked.

"I said that we are done now." Hinata said as she got off the stool.

"So, Hinata-chan, I know you said you were busy, but do you want to do something today with me?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I think I have something to do today." Hinata replied.

'Yeah, the something being me.' Neji thought.

"Oh, well if you do have time off, call me." Naruto said as he walked away from the two Hyuugas.

"That was fun." Neji said sarcastically.

"Neji-kun, that isn't polite." Hinata said as she began to walk back towards the house.

Neji allowed Hinata to walk ahead of him so that he could watch her hips sway back and forth.

'So nice and tight.' He thought as he continued to stare at her.

"So what do we do now?" Hinata asked.

'Each other.' He thought.

"I think there is a little housework that we have to do." Neji replied.

"Oh, okay. Do you want to take the top while I stay on bottom?" Hinata said as they both reached the gate.

Neji blushed a little at Hinata's innocent question.

'She has to know that that question could be taken another way.' Neji thought.

"That sounds good." Neji said as they entered the house.

"Next time, I'll be on top and you can be on the bottom." Hinata said as she walked towards the closet to rearrange the coats.

'Oh, god I hope so.' Neji thought as he walked up the stairs.

NOTE

So you wont be confused, Neji called Hinata, Hinata-chan. He only calls her Hinata-sama to tease her or when the clan is around.

Just so you know, this story is basically a smut story. You know, sexual situations and stuff like that. I'm the type that wants for the characters to have affectionate touching without having to go through twelve chapters before they actually notice each other. That is just wasting my time. This fic is basically dedicated to smut with no real story (but I tried my best to make a plot for it) but mostly it is about the two having a little fun. Sorry for being so perverse people. That is how I am. I'll try to make this a good story though.

**WOW!** 44 reviews for chapter 3! All of you must love smut like I do! Love you all. You all are great, especially since none of you mind the Neji/Hinata pairing.

Some reviewers did not get the lemon for only one reason. The e-mail couldn't get through due to some mechanical error. It kept on saying that the reviewer did not have a yahoo account. I know that one reviewer named "zip" did not get one and two others did not get one as well. If you still want the lemon, please give me a different e-mail address or try to give me your original one again. Sorry once again. Please forgive me. It was out of my hands.

Oh, the reason why I don't write a lemon in here is because it is not allowed. I'm going to follow the rules because I don't want to get deleted. Some stories that I liked over the net was deleted (even though they didn't do anything to get deleted about). There are a lot of people who take pleasure on tattling on others so I don't want to take a chance. I also do not like how Adultfanfiction log in thing is made so that is why I don't post in there. Anyway, the e-mail thing doesn't really bother me. Sorry if it inconvenience you.

**I wrote a lemon for the daydream so if you want it, give me your e-mail address.**

Thanks for the reviews! I love them all. I know I probably get only 3 of the reviews I got last time but that is okay. A review is a review. Hope I get at least some though.

Please review! Thanks all. Bye bye.


	5. Hello Roomy

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

**Please Read**-In this fic, the entire rookie 9 are 17 years old. Gai's students are 18 since they are a year older. Also, since they are older, I made Hinata lose her stutter since I figured that she grew out of that. Also, there will be some major lime. Also, there is a lot of sexual innuendos and hentai thoughts in here so be prepared for it. There is no lemon in here, and if there is it will only be by e-mail. Also, this fic has **INCEST** so if you don't like that, don't read. **I'm not changing my Neji/Hinata pairing so don't ask.** Oh, and the characters might be ooc. Hope you don't mind. Hey, time changes people. Anyway, enjoy the fic.****

Get Out of My Head! – Chapter Five Hello Roomy

Inside The Hyuuga Household

Two figures can be seen kneeling in front of one another in Hiashi-sama's office. They were both kneeling beside a low table, each sipping a cup of warm tea.

"Am I hearing you correctly? You want to move out?" Hiashi asked as he stared at his oldest daughter.

"Yes, daddy." Hinata said as she took another sip of tea.

Hiashi calmly places his teacup down on the saucer as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Why do you want to leave the Hyuuga compound?" He asked.

"Daddy, I need to learn how to survive on my own. I need to know that I'm not dependent of the Hyuuga's. By living on my own, I can teach myself to be independent. Anyway, since I'm working at the hospital, I might be coming home late and I don't want to wake the whole household when I come home." Hinata explains as she places her teacup on her saucer.

'I also want to be away from Neji for a while since I know that I'm falling for him hard.' She thought.

"I don't know, Hinata. The thought of you living on your own is unsettling to me." He said as he continues to stare at his daughter.

Hinata gets up and sits besides her father. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugs him as tightly as she could. Looking up, she gives him the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Please, daddy. Pretty please." She said as she quivers her lips for more emphasis.

'I hope this works.' She thought as she continues to quiver her lips.

Hiashi sighs in defeat. Patting his daughter on her back, he softly kisses her forehead.

'Damn that look! It always works on me. I hope she doesn't teach Hanabi this technique.' He thought as he motions Hinata back towards her seat.

"Alright, you can move out, however, I have a few conditions that must be met. First, I will pay for the apartment that you will move into. Before you say no, there is a reason why I ask for this. You work as a medic Nin. Medic Nins don't get paid as much as they should. With the salary that you receive, you wont be able to get a decent apartment even if you did have a roommate. I'm going to pay for the apartment since I want you to have a home that is big and nice enough for a Hyuuga. It will probably have two rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a few closets. Remember, you have no say in this." He said as he shook his finger in front of Hinata's face.

Hinata nodded as she continues to listen to her father's conditions.

"My next condition is that you get a roommate of my choosing. I decide who is fit to live with you. My next condition is that you listen to everything this roommate asks of you. I will probably choose someone who is strong and intelligent, and they will probably be like a personal bodyguard for you so you must listen to them for your own well being. Lastly, you will try not to over exert yourself. I don't want you to get sick or catch some kind of illness, my daughter. Do you agree with the conditions?" Hiashi asks as he uncrosses his arms.

"Yes, daddy. Thank you for allowing me to leave." Hinata said as she once again got up from her seat to hug her father.

Hiashi hesitantly hugs her back as he pats her head and gives her a small smile.

"You welcome, Hinata. I will look for a house for you today and you will move there tomorrow. You will also meet your roommate there as well. Now go to your room and pack. Don't worry about your bed and dresser. You will leave them here when you stay for the holidays. I will purchase the furniture for your apartment. I will have someone buy your furniture and have the furniture there waiting for you when you arrive." Hiashi explains as he let go of Hinata.

"Okay, daddy." She said as she got up and left towards her room, not noticing that someone was eavesdropping on her conversation with her father.

'So she thinks she can get away from me does she. She has another think coming.' Neji thought as he knocked on Hiashi's office door.

Hiashi sighs as he took his cup of tea and began to drink its contents.

"Come in." Hiashi bellowed.

Neji entered and bows in respect to Hiashi. He sits in the area where Hinata once occupied and picks up the teakettle to pour some more tea for Hiashi.

"Why are you here, Neji?" Hiashi asks as he sips his tea.

"I wanted to ask if you would kindly allow me to move away from here, Hiashi-sama." Neji said calmly.

Hiashi looks surprise at Neji's request.

"Why do you want to move out?" Hiashi ask.

"Hiashi-sama, I felt that since I'm eighteen years old and an anbu, that I must move out in order to feel independent. I know that as an anbu that I will have plenty of missions so money isn't a problem and that in order for me to be…social that I must learn to live with another in a small apartment. Although I don't really want a roommate, I know I must learn how to deal with people so this is the only way I could think of that would not drive me crazy." Neji said as he stares at his uncle.

"Hm…Hinata asks to leave as well." Hiashi said as he scratches his chin.

"Did she?" Neji said in fake surprise.

"Yes. I would ask for you to stay with her, but it would be inappropriate seeing as you are male and she a female." Hiashi exclaims as he sips his tea again.

'Damn it! I thought he would ask me to live with her.' Neji thought.

"Is she living alone?" Neji asks as he pours some tea for himself.

"No. I told her I would find her a roommate. Preferably a woman who is strong and would protect her." Hiashi said.

"Hm, well, how do you know if the woman can be trusted? At least with me, you know that I would protect her quite well." Neji said calmly.

Hiashi continues to scratch his chin in thought.

"You are correct with that fact, but how can I have you stay with her without any vile rumors spreading around. Even if you are her relative, people will think dirty thoughts." Hiashi said sternly.

After a few minutes of silence, Hiashi finally stares at Neji.

"You would have been a great leader of the Hyuuga clan, Neji. Too bad you are not my son…but I believe that there is a way for you to live with Hinata and be my next heir." Hiashi said as he got up from his seat to walk towards his desk.

'What is he talking about?' Neji thought as he too got up from his seat to stand in front of Hiashi.

"Neji, I will like for you to do me a favor. I want to arrange a marriage for you." Hiashi said calmly.

"Arrange marriage? I will have to decline, Hiashi-sama." Neji said as he felt anger pour into his body.

'No way in hell is he going to marry me off to some bitch I don't even know.' Neji thought angrily.

"Let me finish. If you agree with this arrange marriage, I will take off your curse seal on your forehead. All I ask is for you to marry the girl of my choosing." Hiashi exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline, Hiashi-sama. I don't want to marry someone I don't even know." Neji said calmly.

"Ah, but you do know her, Neji. You've known her for almost all of your life." Hiashi explained.

Neji gave him an incredulous look.

"Who?" Neji asked.

"Hinata." Hiashi said.

Neji blinks in surprise.

'He wants me to marry Hinata?' He thought as he grins inwardly.

"So, by marrying me to Hinata, you'll make me your heir? Also, by me being her fiancé, I would be able to stay in that apartment with her without worrying about her honor. You are quite the genius uncle." Neji said as he gave a little grin to Hiashi.

"So you agree then?" Hiashi asked.

"Since it is Hinata, I wouldn't mind marrying her. She is probably the only female that I allow around me. The removal of the seal is an added plus, not to mention me being the heir as well." Neji said honestly.

"Good, then we both will get what we want. When the day comes for your wedding, you will both move back here so that you can take over. Now come here so that I can remove it." Hiashi said as he bit his thumb until blood appears.

Hiashi smeared his blood on Neji's entire forehead and chanted a few words. The smeared blood began to pool into the seal, later flashing a bright blue color. Once the blue light stopped flashing, the seal magically disappeared.

"There, it is done. Only five members of this clan can remove the seal so you are lucky that none of us have died yet to remove it for you. Now, leave and pack up. You will meet Hinata at the apartment. Oh, and I told Hinata that she must listen to you in order for her to be fully protected. I want you to take good care of her, Neji." Hiashi said sternly.

"I promise that I will protect her with my life, Hiashi-sama." Neji exclaims as he leaves towards his bedroom to pack.

'My, my, looks like things are looking good for me, Hinata-chan. Looks like you are bound to me eternally. My beautiful fiancé, I hope you have a lot of rest today, since you wont be having any once we reach our little love nest.' Neji thought as he grins the whole way towards his room.

Inside Hinata's Apartment

"Wow, this place is so big. Daddy is too generous." Hinata said to herself as she carried her boxes into the house.

She went back and forth from her apartment to the front yard to get the rest of her things. Once all five boxes were inside, she left them in the living room in search for her room. Finding two bedrooms, she took the smallest one, feeling that she didn't need such a huge room for herself.

She walks towards the kitchen to see boxes of pots, pans, glasses and plates. Deciding that she needed to clean up a bit, she began to put everything away. Once that was done, she walks towards the living room towards her boxes of clothing, weapons and herbs and put them in her room. As she was about to tidy the living room, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" She called out.

She opens the door to see Neji leaning against the doorframe with a sinister grin on his face.

"Hello, my Hinata-chan." He said as he began to walk towards her body.

He backed her against the wall besides the door and leans in to kiss her, only to stop when Hinata moves her head away.

"Neji-kun, you mustn't. My roommate might be coming soon." She said as she tries to push his body away.

"What do you mean, Hinata-chan? I'm right here." He said as he inwardly laughs at her surprised eyes.

"You? You're my roommate?" She asked.

"Not just your roommate, but your fiancé as well." He said as he wraps his arms around her tiny waist.

"Fiancé?" She asked confusingly.

"Yes, fiancé. You father and I decided it yesterday. Don't you want to marry me, Hinata-chan?" He asked.

"…What if you meet the woman of your dreams, Neji-kun? Don't you want to have the freedom to find a wife you love?" She asked.

"I already have. I didn't have to agree to the arrange marriage, Hinata-chan. To be honest, I decline when your father ask me, but when he said it was to you, I said yes. He gave me the title of heir and removed the curse seal." He said as he kisses her neck.

'He did it to become heir.' She thought sadly as she didn't react towards Neji's kisses.

Neji felt Hinata tense and moves his face away from her neck. Finally realizing what he said, he began to explain himself.

"I didn't agree because he said he would remove the seal and give me the title of heir to the Hyuuga clan, Hinata-chan. I agreed because he was allowing me to marry you." Neji said honestly.

Hinata looks into Neji's eyes and sees that he is telling the truth.

"But why?" She asked.

He presses his forehead to hers.

"…Because I love you." He said as he kisses her lips gently and sweetly.

When they finally stop the kiss, Hinata touches her lips and smiles.

"I love you to, my Neji-kun." She said as she blushes.

Neji smiles as he steps away from her body. He walks towards the door and carries his only two boxes inside.

"Where is the bedroom?" He asks as he uses one hand to close the door.

"Oh, it's down the hall. Here, I'll show you where it is." She said as she walks towards the biggest bedroom.

As they enter, Hinata sits on the bed, watching Neji put away his clothes in the dresser and closet. He later puts away his weapons in the back of the walk in closet and stares at the bedroom in confusion.

"Where are you things?" He asks as he stares at her.

"In there." She said as she points to the other bedroom.

Neji walks towards her bedroom and began to pick up two boxes. He then walks towards his bedroom to put them down.

"What are you doing, Neji-kun?" Hinata asks as she watches him walk towards the other bedroom and carry two boxes while softly kicking the last one.

"I'm moving your things in here." He exclaimed.

Hinata got off from the bed and walks towards him.

"Why?" She asked.

"You are sleeping here with me." He said as he smiles at her blush.

'H- here?" She asks as she presses her two index fingers together like she use to when she was younger.

"Yes here. You are my fiancé now. You will have to get use to sleeping with me, my Hinata-chan." Neji said as he lean towards her to kiss her soft lips.

Neji picks Hinata up bridal style and lays her on the bed. Leaning on her, he begins to kiss her white neck while his right hand strokes her left arm that is wrapped around his neck. He covers her body with his own as his mouth sucks her soft neck, leaving a red mark.

'She belongs to me now. Naruto, Sasuke, looks like I beat you both. Can't say that I'm sorry though. This came out perfectly for me. Especially now that Hinata is finally beneath me.' He thought as he smiled a little.

Hinata reaches up and pulls Neji's hair band, letting his raven locks flow freely around her. Reaching out, she begins to pull his shirt over his stomach and head, but she stops midway.

"What's wrong?" Neji ask as he notices Hinata hesitating.

"We shouldn't do anything…intimate like that. It isn't proper." She said quietly.

Neji smirks as he pulls his shirt of in front of Hinata's red face, letting the shirt hit the floor near the boxes.

"We are engaged now, Hinata-chan. Whatever we do is perfectly alright." Neji said as he began to unbutton her blouse.

Their First Night Together

(This is where the lemon would be if I was allowed to write it)

"Are you alright?" Neji asks as he tried to calm his heart.

"Yes. That was…unbelievable." Hinata said as she watches Neji turn on his back, pulling her along with him.

Neji grin in male satisfaction.

"I'm glad to know that I was that good for my first time." Neji said honestly.

"It was your first time!?" Hinata yelled out in surprise.

He laughed inwardly at her cute face.

"Yes. We both lost our virginity together. You look so surprise, my Hinata-chan." Neji said as he rubs Hinata's bare back.

"It's just that I never really thought that you were a virgin, the way you kept on…hitting on me. I thought that you and TenTen already…you know." Hinata said while blushing as she tried to wrap the blankets around her body.

Neji stops her as he pulls the blanket away from her bare chest. He kisses her breast as his hands rubs an erect nipple.

"With TenTen? No. I never had an interest in her, even though she had a liking for me. As for me hitting on you, that came naturally. The same goes for what happen tonight." He said as he licks her neck while she giggles.

They both stop playing around as they notice that their bodies were exhausted. Hinata leans on Neji's left side as she snuggles against him. Her head lays on his chest as she listens to his heartbeat. Neji grabs the blankets and wraps it around them as he allows his head to lie on top of hers.

Hinata fell asleep dreaming of Neji and her walking across a moonlit beach, as Neji fell asleep dreaming of Hinata and him making love over and over again.

****

**_PLEASE READ:_** For some reason, when any of you give me your e-mail addresses, it only shows half of it. So, I figured out a way for me to get your addresses in the review. For those of you who can log into , just log in and I'll just press your name to get your e-mail address. For those of you who are anonymous, write your e-mail address where you write your name. That way I can see it without it being cut off. Sorry for the trouble.

I know that Hiashi is acting a little OOC but it's my fic and I believe that he will be a less of an ass in the future, so there!

**Wrote a lemon for their FIRST TIME so if you want it tell me and give me you e-mail addresses.**

Thanks for reading! I notice I pass 100 reviews! Thank you all! Hugs and kisses!


	6. Let's Have More Fun Hinata

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

**Please Read**-In this fic, the entire rookie 9 are 17 years old. Gai's students are 18 since they are a year older. Also, since they are older, I made Hinata lose her stutter since I figured that she grew out of that. Also, there will be some major lime. Also, there is a lot of sexual innuendos and hentai thoughts in here so be prepared for it. There is no lemon in here, and if there is it will only be by e-mail. Also, this fic has **INCEST** so if you don't like that, don't read. **I'm not changing my Neji/Hinata pairing so don't ask.** Oh, and the characters might be ooc. Hope you don't mind. Hey, time changes people. Anyway, enjoy the fic.****

Get Out of My Head! – Chapter Six – Let's Have More Fun Hinata

Inside Neji and Hinata's Apartment

Neji wakes up from his peaceful and exotic dream and smiles as he remembers what transpire the night before. He gazes at his beloved lovingly as she sleeps upon his chest. Breathing deeply, he could still detect a hint of the scent of sex in the room. Grinning arrogantly, he reaches a hand out to brush a few stands of hair away from Hinata's face.

He runs his hand lower as his fingers trace her neck where a red mark is visible. Continuing his exploration, his fingers run down her arms towards her hips, which is cover by a thin white sheet. His palm moves towards her derriere as he kisses the top of her head.

Hinata stirs a little, but she does not wake up, allowing Neji to fondle her without being caught. Neji gently turns the both of them over so that Hinata could lie on her back. Moving the thin sheet away from her body, he begins to kiss her neck as his body lies over hers. He presses their bodies closer as his lips attach to hers.

His tongue slips between her lips, savoring Hinata's sweet flavor. She moans softly as her body begins to wake from slumber. Neji watches her as her eyes slowly open to reveal pearl orbs. He laughs inwardly at her wide, surprise eyes on finding his tongue inside her mouth. She is even more shock as she feels his naked body tightly press on her bare flesh.

'I'm still not use to having a mans body so close to mine.' She thought as she allows her tongue to play with Neji's.

Neji grins against her mouth as he feels her hands shyly moving across his chest and arms.

'I can get use to this every morning.' He thought as he release his mouth from hers.

Neji pulls his body away from hers and began to sit upright on the headboard.

"Hinata-chan, come and sit on my lap." He asks as he patted his lap.

Hinata wraps the sheet around her torso as she sat up from the bed. She was about to sit across his lap, but Neji stops her.

"Sit facing me. Put your knees on both sides of my hips." He said as he stares at Hinata's red face.

She nods as she did as she was told. Leaning forward, she kisses Neji's nose and giggles. Neji shook his head at Hinata's playfulness as he gave her one of his small, but rare smiles.

He wraps his arms around her waist as he kisses her deeply. Hinata moves her body closer to Neji's as she rubs her cheek against his. She blew lightly in his ear, making Neji shiver a little from the action.

"Neji-kun, why are we in this position?" Hinata ask quietly as she stares into his white eyes.

"I want to show you another way to make love." He said as he grins.

"There's more then one way to make love?" She asked.

"Yes." He said deeply.

"But we're sitting up. How can we make love this way?" She asked.

"By me grabbing your thighs and lifting you to make you bounce up and down upon my shaft. Now, lets have some fun, my Hinata-chan." He said as he inwardly laughs at her blush.

"Now…but its morning." Hinata exclaims as she turns her head to see sunlight peeking in through the blinds.

"Yes, now. What's wrong with having sex in the morning?" Neji asks as he rubs her back.

"Um…it's just that…the light and…yesterday it was dark so…" Hinata stops, as she blushes even more.

Neji quietly laughs at Hinata's innocent nature. He gently grabs her chin in his hand and makes her stare at his eyes.

"Are you still insecure about your body? I thought I showed you how pleased I was with your body from the way I was making love to you and all." He said as he lightly kisses her mouth.

"But it was dark yesterday." She said as she hugs the sheets closer to her form.

"It wasn't that dark, Hinata-chan. I could see your body clearly yesterday. Why do you think I was so amorous yesterday night?" Neji exclaims as he kisses the skin behind her ear.

Finally convince, Hinata allows the sheet to loosen a little.

They started to explore one another's body as they kiss and touch every area they found interesting. Neji felt his body become hotter at his lovers constant petting. Just at the moment that he was about to lift her up towards his shaft, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Neji said angrily.

He lowers Hinata towards his lap as he wraps his arm around her waist. Hinata snuggles closer to him as she watches him activate his Byakugan.

"It's Uchiha and Uzumaki." Neji said as he deactivates his Byakugan.

"Sasuke and Naruto? What are they doing here?" Hinata asks as she moves away from Neji's lap and activates her Byakugan.

Neji sighs at the loss of heat from not having Hinata's body on his. Feeling piss, Neji decides to make the two men leave either forcefully or nicely. Of course he hopes that they choose to be difficult since he want a nice fight today. It wasn't bright to take a strong Hyuuga male away from his mate, especially if the male happens to be Neji.

'Those two dumb asses spoils what could have been an unbelievable morning.' He thought as he got of the bed and rolls his neck muscles.

Hinata blushes as Neji walks across the room naked without a care in the world. He began to put on his boxers that were discarded last night.

He stares back towards the bed to see Hinata with the white sheet held up in front of her small frame. Her back is clearly visible as she yawns. Her delicate hands cover her mouth to block the view of her yawning, creating a very lady like image. Her hair is a little dishevel from last night activity, making Neji grin from male pride. She began to brush a few strands behind her ear, showing the red mark that he gave her. She looks so used by Neji that his grin became even larger. Her body language just screams, "take me." Hinata looks up towards Neji's face and gave him an adorable smile. Neji walks towards her and kisses the veins around her eyes that were created by her Byakugan. He then left to deal with the two who are still standing in front of his apartment, pounding on his door and frantically ringing his doorbell.

Neji slowly walks to the door thinking of ways to kill the two idiots who dares to disturb him. Opening the door, he notices the surprise looks the two gave him…well actually it was one surprise look from the blood and a raise eyebrow from the brunet.

"What do you want?" Neji asks sternly.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" Naruto asks as he scratches the back of his head in confusion.

"I live here, Naruto." Neji replies.

"You must have read the address wrong, dobe." Sasuke said as he glares at Naruto.

"I did not!" Naruto yells back.

"Yes you did!" Sasuke yells back.

Naruto was about to yell back when he notices the hickey on Neji's neck. Grinning knowingly, Naruto walks right besides Neji to nudge him in a playful manner.

"So, Neji, what were you doing yesterday, or should I say who?" Naruto asks as he points at the red mark on Neji's neck.

Sasuke seeing this as raises an eyebrow in wonderment.

'Who would make out with this bastard?' Sasuke thought as he tries to picture any girl who ever had an interest in Neji.

"So, was it TenTen?" Sasuke asks as he leans against the doorframe.

Neji looks disgusted by the question.

"Hell, no. What makes you think that?" Neji asked.

"Well, she is the only female besides Hinata that you know personally." Sasuke said as he cross his arms across his chest.

"That doesn't mean that I'm doing her." Neji exclaims as he rolls his eyes.

"Then who is it? Who? Who?" Naruto asks as he jumps up and down.

Sasuke and Neji roll their eyes at Naruto's childish action.

'For a seventeen year old, he sure is immature.' Sasuke thought as he punches Naruto behind his head.

"Ow! What was that for, Sasuke bastard?" Naruto yells as he rubs his bruised head.

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke yelled.

"Whatever. Hey, Neji, who is in the house with you?" Naruto asked.

"Just my fiancé and I." Neji said while grinning.

"Fiancé?" Sasuke and Naruto said surprisingly.

"Yes, fiancé." Neji replied.

"Since when did you get a fiancé?" Sasuke asked.

"Since yesterday." Neji replied.

"Well, we would like to talk some more with you, but we need to go see someone." Naruto explained.

"Who?" Neji asked.

"Hin-" Sasuke stops when he sees a girl behind Neji.

Looking over Neji's shoulder, Sasuke and Naruto saw Hinata in very short shorts and a tight, white short sleeve shirt that hugs her body in the most erotic way. Her hair is slightly wet from her recent shower, making her look adorable to the three men's eyes. Sasuke and Naruto both sniff a little, trying to stop the blood from flowing out their noses. Neji laughs quietly as he notices their surprise looks.

"Hey Hinata, we were looking for you. Is it true that you are engaged?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Hinata said quietly.

Naruto bows his head in disappointment as Sasuke looks towards the ceiling. Both look so devastated by the news of Hinata's engagement.

'Looks like it's too late.' Sasuke thought as he stares at Hinata's sweet face and then at Neji's smug look.

'Damn it! I should have dated her a little sooner.' Naruto thought as he mentally beats himself.

Neji watches the two with slight guilt. If it wasn't for him, the both of them would have gotten a chance with Hinata, but of course she is his now so there is no use in changing that fact…not that he want to change it.

"Hey wait. Where is your fiancé, Neji?" Naruto asks as he tries to look inside the apartment from his place at the front door.

"Dobe, Hinata is his fiancé." Sasuke stated as he points to the red mark on Hinata's neck.

"What?!" Naruto yells as he stares at Hinata's red face to Neji's.

"Would you both leave now? You kind of bother us at the most inappropriate time." Neji said with a grin as he wraps his arms around Hinata's waist.

'Damn lucky bastard.' Sasuke thought as he walks away from the apartment complex.

"Well, bye Hinata-chan. If it doesn't work out, call me." Naruto said sadly as he ran to catch up with his best bud.

"Finally. I thought they would never leave." Neji stated as he kisses Hinata's forehead.

'He's so affectionate today.' Hinata thought as she giggles from the feather like touch of Neji's lips.

"Come on." Neji said as he grabs Hinata's wrist and drags her to the back of the apartment.

He passes the bed, noticing the new sheets on the perfectly made bed. Glancing back, he notices Hinata's embarrass face.

"I kind of bleed a little on the sheets so I put them in the wash. That is why I also took a shower since I had some dry blood between my legs." Hinata exclaims as she glances at the floor.

"Ah." Neji stated.

He pulls her into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He began to take of his boxers in front of Hinata; however, Hinata blushes and turns around to give Neji some privacy. Neji quietly chuckles at Hinata's shy demeanor.

"Aren't you use to my body yet, my Hinata-chan?" Neji asked as he walks behind Hinata and hugs her to his naked body.

"Not yet. What are you going to do, Neji-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Take a shower." Neji stated.

"Well, why am I here?" Hinata asked.

"You are joining me." Neji replied as he lets go of her and walks into the shower and turn on the showerhead.

"But I already took a shower." Hinata said as she still avoids looking at Neji.

"Come and join me, Hinata-chan. You don't want me to be lonely in here do you?" Neji asked.

She shook her head as she stares at the ground. Neji grins as he holds out his hand to her.

"Come." Neji stated.

Shower Time Fun

(This is were the lemon would be if I were allowed to write it)

Neji and Hinata leave the bathroom and hops on the bed, not bothering to get dress. They lie beside one another and sigh in exhaustion. Neji rolls over to lie on top of Hinata, kissing her soft pink lips. Hinata smiles radiantly as she stares at Neji's handsome face.

"Neji-kun, are you hungry?" Hinata asks as she notices that it was pass lunchtime.

"Yes. We did miss dinner last night, not to mention breakfast and lunch today as well." Neji stated as he kisses Hinata's neck.

"Okay, I'll go make something for us to eat then. Um, Neji-kun, can you let go of me now?" Hinata asks as she found herself still under Neji.

He nods as he moves his body off of hers. Finally dress, they both walk towards the kitchen to prepare a meal. Hinata prepares some miso soup; curry rice with jumbo shrimp with a few strips of breaded chickens.

They both eat their food in comfortable silence. They were almost finished with the whole meal a few minutes later, until Neji looks up to see a bead of water on Hinata's lip. He watches as she darts her tongue to catch the miso droplet, and he couldn't help but feel a sudden tightness in his groin.

Standing up, Neji walks over to where Hinata was sitting and picks her up from her chair. He carries her and places her on top of the tabletop and kisses her deeply. Once the kiss was over, Neji leans over the table to throw all the food on the ground. He moves Hinata on her back on the table, kissing her senseless as his hands move near her shorts to play with her soft, white thighs.

Something Else to Eat

(This is where the lemon would be if I could write it)

Hinata and Neji began to put their clothing back on with smiles on their faces.

'Thank goodness I took those birth control shots since I was fourteen. I use to hate taking those shots just so that I can be a kunoichi, but I guess now I wont mind anymore.' She thought as she blushes.

Once done dressing, they were about to clean up the mess on the kitchen floor until they heard the doorbell ring. Neji walks towards the door in irritation.

'Who the hell is it this time?' He thought angrily as he opens the door.

He sighs in annoyance when he notices who the person on his doorstep is.

"What the hell do you want?" Neji asks harshly.

**Note**

Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews. Since my birthday is coming up (Sep.29), I decided to write two lemons in one chapter. Aren't you all happy? I hope you like it.

Want the lemon? You all know what to do. I don't think I have to repeat myself in every chapter, do I?

Oh, and if any of you have the time, can you go and read krn-kimbap story? She is starting out and I felt that it was cute. You guys will probably enjoy it so take a look at it.

Anyway, if you guys want to give me something for my birthday, then give me as many reviews as you can. Thanks everybody. Love you all! Bye bye!


	7. Stop Interrupting Us!

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

**Please Read**-In this fic, the entire rookie 9 are 17 years old. Gai's students are 18 since they are a year older. Also, since they are older, I made Hinata lose her stutter since I figured that she grew out of that. Also, there will be some major lime. Also, there is a lot of sexual innuendos and hentai thoughts in here so be prepared for it. There is no lemon in here, and if there is it will only be by e-mail. Also, this fic has **INCEST** so if you don't like that, don't read. **I'm not changing my Neji/Hinata pairing so don't ask.** Oh, and the characters might be ooc. Hope you don't mind. Hey, time changes people. Anyway, enjoy the fic.

Get Out of My Head! – Chapter Seven – Stop Interrupting Us!

Neji and Hinata's Apartment

"My arch rival, is that any way to speak to your beloved teammate?" Lee asks as a river of tears spills from his round eyes.

"Lee, what do you want?" Neji asks as he turns his face away from the pathetic sight.

Lee's face changes from sad to happy as he enters Neji's house without permission.

"I came to tell you that your anbu squad were allowed vacation time for a few weeks so you wont have to go on any missions for the time being." Lee explains as he pats his friend's shoulder.

"I already knew that a week ago, Lee." Neji said as he hits Lee's hand from off of his shoulder.

"Oh. Well, I should have known when Kakashi was the one who told me." Lee states as he smiles nervously.

Lee was about to leave until he hears a faint noise coming from the kitchen. Running in, he stops short as he sees the awful mess the kitchen is in. Looking towards the right, he spots Hinata picking up the broken dishes and placing them in the trashcan. He couldn't help but blush a little when he saw how sexy Hinata looks in her casual clothes. He was about to walk towards her to help, but Neji stood in his way.

"Lee, if that is all that you need to say to me then leave." Neji exclaims as he walks towards Hinata to help her clean up.

Lee stood in one spot, his eyes observing the messy scene in front of him. Every once in a while his eyes would looks towards the table, but he scratches his head in confusion.

"Hey, Neji, what happened here?" Lee asks as he stares at the two in front of him.

Hinata blushes as she bit her lip. Neji sees this and grins as he sees how embarrass Hinata is. Neji was about to lie to Lee, but Hinata beat him to it.

"Um, I was bringing the food towards Neji, but I slipped and crashed into the table." Hinata states as she continues to clean the mess.

Lee nods in understanding.

"Well, that will explain why the table looks like it's about to topple over. Any more pressure on that thing and the table would probably break. Hey Neji, do you want me to help you fix it?" Lee asks as he helps clean the mess as well.

Hinata blushes even more when Neji accidentally brushes his hand against her behind when he reached for a few paper towels behind her.

"Thanks alright, I can handle it myself. Any way, I have Hinata-chan here to help me if I need it. After I finish fixing it, I'll ask Hinata to test the tables weight capacity for me." Neji exclaims as he cleverly blows against Hinata's ear without Lee seeing it.

"Okay then." Lee said as he finishes cleaning his area of the floor.

Walking towards the trashcan, Lee throws away the paper towels he was using and looks towards Neji and Hinata. He smiles as he sees Neji calm and…happy when he is near Hinata. He knew about Neji's affection for Hinata from a few years back. Sadly, TenTen didn't. The poor girl is too blinded by love to see that Neji's eyes are on someone else.

"Neji, Hinata, congratulations on your engagement." Lee said out loud as he smiles a youthful smile.

The two on the floor looks up towards Lee in surprise.

"Lee-san, how did you know about our engagement?" Hinata ask as she stares at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, your father announces your engagement to the Hokage, who told Naruto, who told Sasuke. Word gets around and I finally found out about the engagement when I was at the training ground. A few girls were crying about how Neji was out of their reach now and that Hinata took him away from them. I was so floored when I heard it. Looks like it's true." Lee explains as he smiles at them.

Neji gets off his knees and helps Hinata off the floor.

"Word gets around fast. We were barely engaged since yesterday afternoon." Neji said deeply as he rolls his eyes.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Any way, I have to say that it's about time. You two were made for one another. You better be careful around him, Hinata. He worked with Kakashi-sensei for a few months and Neji might have gotten a little perverted because of him." Lee states as laughs at his comment.

Hinata blushes at this and looks at Neji with a questioning stare. Neji blinks a few times, swallowing his saliva every once in a while. He turns to Lee and gives him his famous Neji glare.

"Shut up, Lee." Neji said sternly.

"Roger. So Hinata-chan, do you want to have dinner with me and a few other people?" Lee asks as he stares at her.

"We just ate, Lee. Remember the mess?" Neji ask.

"Yeah, but she fell before you could eat." Lee explains.

"We still have food left over so we will eat that. Thanks for asking though." Hinata said as she smiles at Lee.

"Okay then. I'll leave you both alone then. Bye Bye." Lee said as he leaves the Hyuuga's apartment.

Hinata waves goodbye as Neji just stares at Lee's retreating back. Walking back inside, the two Hyuuga's smiles at one another.

"Neji-kun, we almost got caught in a compromising position." Hinata states as she blushes.

Neji grins and rubs Hinata's lower back as he kisses her cheek.

"Well, we didn't." Neji said as he allows Hinata to rub her cheek against his.

Looking outside, Hinata could tell that it was around 8:00 at night. Hinata could feel her thighs and back aching and knew that only one thing could make it feel better.

"Neji-kun. Can we go to the Hot Springs?" She asks as she gives Neji a pleading look.

"Sure, but why do you want to go for?" He asked.

"By body is kind of sore from our…activity and a good soak in the Hot Spring would do me some good." She states as she pulls Neji out the door towards the Hot Spring.

"We will rent a private part of the Hot Springs to ourselves then. It will help me relax knowing that you are beside me." Neji said as he wraps his arm around Hinata's waist.

"Okay. That sounds terrific." She said as her face reddens.

They reach the Hot Spring in no time; however, their plans of spending time together were destroyed as their friends spotted them in the entrance.

"Hey Neji, Hinata, over here!" Lee yells out as he waves happily to them.

Lee, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru approach them in the entryway.

"Lee, I thought that you said you were going to have dinner right now." Neji said deeply.

"Oh, well everyone else said that they would rather go here for a soak first instead of eating." Lee said as he gives everyone an eye-blinding smile.

Sasuke and Naruto walk toward Neji and began to have a small discussion about what they were going to do on their vacation off. Once in a while Sasuke and Naruto would glance at Hinata with deep longing but once they heard a low growl from Neji, they backed off.

Sakura and Ino paid the fees for two groups, one for the girls and one for the boys. They turn around to walk towards their friends and stares at the fine bodies of Neji and Sasuke.

"Hey Ino-pig, doesn't Sasuke and Neji looks so hot today?" Sakura asks as her eyes travel from one guy to the other.

"You got that right. Neji and Sasuke have to be the most handsome men in all of Konoha, but of course, I devoted myself to Sasuke already so I can't go after Neji anymore." Ino said as she allows her eyes to linger on Neji's ass.

"You're just saying that because Neji is now taken by Hinata." Sakura said as she glances at Ino.

"True. Hey, Sakura. Do you think that Neji and Hinata have…you know…done it?" Ino asks as she glances at Hinata who was holding on to Neji's arm.

Sakura directs her eyes to the shy kunoichi and notices her happy demeanor.

"I have to say yes." Sakura said knowingly.

"Why do you say that?" Ino asks as she continues to walk towards their group.

"Look at her face. Now that is a woman who looks thoroughly satisfied." Sakura said as they stop in front of their group.

"Okay people, we paid the fees so you boys go to your side of the wall and us girls will go in ours." Ino said as she and Sakura both grabs onto each of Hinata's arms and pulls her along with them.

"Hey wait! Hinata is supposed to go with me!" Neji said loudly but the two girls didn't listen to him.

"Sorry Neji, tough break." Sasuke said as he grins.

Neji could feel his blood boiling, but he calms himself down. Walking inside, the boys began to undress and clean themselves before they enter the hot water. Once inside, each of them sat to the edge and sighs in content.

'I wonder what Hinata's is talking about right now." Neji thought as he closes his eyes in relaxation.

The Other Side of the Wall

The girls sat in the spring with towels wrap around their bodies as the warm water soothes their aching bones

"So Hinata…how is Neji?" Ino asks as she stares at the pearl-eyed woman.

"He's fine, Ino-chan." Hinata said quietly.

"Um, I think Ino meant how is Neji in bed." Sakura said calmly.

"Actually, I meant what I said, Forehead girl, but since you brought it out, how is he in bed, Hinata-chan?" Ino ask as she smiles at Hinata's blush.

'Stupid Ino has to make me look like an idiot.' Inner Sakura thought as she fumes from anger.

"Um…he's…well…and it's…you see…" Hinata stutters while blushing.

"He must be fantastic to make Hinata lose her sense of speech." Ino said as she giggles.

"Yeah. By the looks of him, he is probably wild in the sack." Sakura said as she giggles as well.

"He has to be with that gigantic package he has." Ino states as she has a dreamy look in her eyes.

Hinata blushes at their conversation.

"Ino, how do you know that he has such a nice package." Sakura asks as she stares at her blond friend.

"Just look at it. Even in it's flaccid state, it's huge. Don't act like you don't look Sakura. I see the times when you drool when he training in only his tight pants. You do the same thing with Sasuke-kun." Ino said knowingly.

"You got me. Hey, I'm only human." Sakura exclaims.

Ino and Sakura both stare at Hinata and notices how red her face is.

"You are so lucky, Hinata-chan." Sakura said with a pout.

"I bet Neji never let's you rest, does he Hinata-chan." Ino asks as she smiles at Hinata.

"Um…he is very amo- amorous if that is w- what you mean." Hinata stutters out quietly.

"I knew it!" The two girls yell out loud causing the boys to raise an eyebrow in question to the outburst.

Ino and Sakura were all talking at once to Hinata, but Hinata just ignores the ranting. She could feel a pair of eyes watching her and she turns her gaze to the wall.

Using her Byakugan, she sees Neji staring right at her and smiling. Hinata blushes as she notices that she can also see the other boys naked as well. Diverting her eyes elsewhere, she began to wonder if Neji was still staring at her and the naked girls as well.

Looking up, she stares at Neji again and sees his Byakugan eyes traveling from her face to the bottom of her toes with a loving gaze. She could see lust fill in his eyes as his tongue licks his upper lip in anticipation. Hinata deactivates her Byakugan and blushes even harder.

The girls notices Hinata's deactivating her Byakugan and knew what she was doing.

"So, what did Neji do to make you look like that?" Ino asks as she grins.

"He must have done something naughty to have Hinata jump like that." Sakura said.

"He was probably using his Byakugan as well to peek on Hinata." Ino states as she relax into the water.

"Those two will probably have lots and lots of kids the way things are going." Sakura exclaims as she relaxes as well.

She closes her eyes and sighs as she lets the water surround her. She knew that Neji deactivated his Byakugan when she did, and she couldn't help but giggle in knowing that her fiancé was peeking on her. She was about to allow her body to relax when she felt another pair of eyes watching her. She looks around the spring and sees nothing out of the ordinary.

Hinata moves towards the girls and shook them awake.

"Hey girls. Do you feel like someone is watching us?" Hinata asks quietly.

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Sakura said.

They three of them stayed in the spring gazing at every corner to see if anyone as there. Right when they were about to give up, they heard a branch creaking. Looking up, they saw a blur of white coming at them at full speed.

"PEEPERS!" The three yell out as the blur of white fell on top of them.

The wall that separated the boy's side to the girl's side broke down as five men ran to see the intruders in the girl's springs. They look into the water to see two fingers floating in the water. Both have white hair. The girls finally came up from under the two men, gasping for breath.

"Who the hell!" Naruto yells out loud.

Neji runs over to Hinata and grabs her around the waist, lifting her out of the water. He watches as she coughs out water from her delicate lips. Feeling piss that someone would spy on his woman and then practically drowns her; Neji clinches his fist to hold himself from beating the day lights out of the intruders.

Lee and Shikamaru pull Sakura and Ino away from the water as Naruto and Sasuke pull the two men from the spring. Turning them over, they all gasp in surprise at the familiar faces.

"Pervert-sensei (Jiraiya)! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screams.

The two white haired men laugh awkwardly as they rub their necks.

"You dare spy on these innocent women!" Lee yells as flames burn in his eyes.

"I expected better from you sensei." Sasuke said coldly as he glares at Kakashi.

"Now, now boys, don't over react now." Kakashi said nervously.

"You were spying on my Hinata-chan." Neji said coldly as he glares at the two men.

Jiraiya and Kakashi gulp in nervousness as the Byakugan user glare cut through them like a knife. They were about to escape until they hear Hinata groan from her coughing fit. Opening her eyes, she looks up at Neji and smiles. Then she stares at the two men, feeling uncomfortable from their gaze.

"Hinata-chan, you grown up to be such a lovely women. I remember you use to look so small a few years back when you use to train with my team." Kakashi said as he gazes at her up and down, making Neji glare even harder.

"I must say that you are quite an image. Breathtaking even. Would you mind posing for my book?" Jiraiya asks with drool running down his mouth.

"You pervert!" Everyone yells as they beat the crap out of Jiraiya. Kakashi joins in and beats Jiraiya as well since he knew that once they finish with the sennin, they would go after him. At least he would get his revenge before hand for getting caught. It was Jiraiya's fault that they got caught anyway. He just had to get a closer look at Hinata, didn't he?

Neji stops hitting the white haired man and calmly walks towards Hinata who sat away from the brawl. Picking her up, he brings her into another spring and slips her into the water.

He locks the door to the private spring and enters the waters beside her.

"Remind me to kill those two later on." Neji said as he grabs Hinata and makes her sit on his lap.

"You are too overprotective, sweetie." Hinata said as she snuggles closer to Neji.

"He was staring at you without your knowledge. You body is only for me to see." Neji said sternly as he possessively holds onto her body.

"I think you gave them both black eyes and a few broken ribs. Don't you think that is enough?" She asks as she looks into his pearl eyes.

"No. I think I should have broken their legs." He said angrily.

"Forget about it." Hinata said as she relaxes against her fiancé.

She could feel the aches in her muscles disappear the longer she stays in the spring. She sat in his lap thinking of what the girls were taking about before the peepers arrived. Blushing, she looks rubs her bottom against Neji's groin, causing Neji to breath in deeply. Looking up, she allows her eyes to trace every curve on Neji's handsome face.

She moves her head towards Neji to give him a love filled kiss. Neji's eyes open in surprise, but it soon went away as he kisses his beloved.

Hinata turns on Neji's lap, straddling his waist. She moves her hands on his chest, as she flicks her tongue against his. He groans as her core moves against his towel-covered groin.

"Neji-kun, make love to me please." Hinata asks in a soft voice.

"Now? But your body is still sore. We both agreed to allow your body to rest until our next coupling." Neji replies as he rubs her back soothingly.

"Please, Neji. My body feels fine now. The water seems to help the soreness." Hinata said quietly.

"Baby, are you sure. Maybe we shouldn't." Neji states as he stops his body from reacting to Hinata's begging.

"Please sweetie." Hinata asks as she kisses his jaw.

Neji knew that he lost the battle when Hinata first sat on his lap.

Hot Spring Fun

(This is where the lemon would be if I could write it)

"Are you alright?" Neji asks as he allows Hinata to dry his wet body as he dries hers.

"Yes. Don't worry so much." Hinata said as she kisses Neji's nose, while they both got dress.

"Alright. Let's go home." He said as he grabs her hand and walks toward their apartment complex.

Once inside, they both brush their teeth and change their clothing. Neji decided to wear his pajama bottoms and gave Hinata his pajama top to wear. Seeing her in his shirt made him feel warm inside his chest. Kissing her sweetly, they both got into bed. Neji pulls the sheet over their bodies as Hinata snuggles against his chest.

"Goodnight, Neji-kun." Hinata said quietly as she began to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, my Hinata-chan." He replies as he too fell asleep.

-Sorry for the late update. I've been so busy. I actually stayed home today from school since I'm sick and I decided to use this time to update. Hope you all like it.

-Remember, if you want the lemon, give me your e-mail address like this… d e s e r t m o o n 2 2 1 m s n . c o m . Please make spaces between each letter and or number so that it will show in the review. For some reason, email address won't show unless you do it this way. You can also just write you email address on the area where it says put name or something. When you do this, you don't need spaces. The rest of you know what to do so make this a little easier for me please.

-Anyway, thanks for reading. Hugs!


	8. Romance Part One

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

**Please Read**-In this fic, the entire rookie 9 are 17 years old. Gai's students are 18 since they are a year older. Also, since they are older, I made Hinata lose her stutter since I figured that she grew out of that. Also, there will be some major lime. Also, there is a lot of sexual innuendos and hentai thoughts in here so be prepared for it. There is no lemon in here, and if there is it will only be by e-mail. Also, this fic has **INCEST** so if you don't like that, don't read. **I'm not changing my Neji/Hinata pairing so don't ask.** Oh, and the characters might be ooc. Hope you don't mind. Hey, time changes people. Anyway, enjoy the fic.

Get Out of My Head! – Chapter Eight – Romance Part One

Inside Neji and Hinata's Apartment

Neji woke to the sound of birds chirping outside his window. Opening his eyes, he could see the sunlight peek through the blinds beside the bed. He reaches over to the side but encounters the cool sheets where his fiancé should have been.

Sitting up, he notices a note attach to her pillow. He takes it and read it.

Hinata's Letter

Dear Neji,

I left to go to the hospital at 4:00 a.m. and I wont be back for a while. I made some breakfast for you. It's in the fridge so heat it up when you're hungry.

Love you,

Hinata

End Note

'So she wont be back for a while. What should I do till then?' Neji thought as he sat on the bed with a thoughtful look.

'Maybe I should do something…romantic. I can't help but feel that she is still question our love for one another.' Neji thought as he remembers what happened at the hot spring yesterday night.

Flashback

(This flashback is from the lemon in the last chapter)

Neji moves his hand towards the towel that is wrap around Hinata, and draws it away from her body. He picks her up and away from his body as he too discards his towel. Looking over, he sees Hinata deep in thought.

Not thinking much of it, he places her back on his lap. He wraps his arms around her thin frame, holding her close to his beating heart. For some reason, he felt a change in Hinata's behavior. Although she asked him to make love to her, he could see a little sadness in her eyes. He knew that she loves him, but he feels that she is holding something from him. Something that he feels needs to be erased.

"What is it?" He asks as he brushes his fingers over her cheek.

"What?" She asks with a confuse look on her face.

"You are keeping something from me." He said as he looks down to look into her eyes.

"It's nothing." She said as she tries to kiss him.

Neji moves his head back while grabbing hold of Hinata's chin. Looking into her eyes, he knew that something is bothering her.

"Tell me." He said as he let's go of her face.

Hinata looks towards her lap as she swallowed some of her saliva.

"I was talking to the girls a while ago and they kept on making comments about you and I making love. They said that you would probably be wild and frisky, never giving me a chance to rest." Hinata said as she blushed.

Neji smiles at Hinata's words.

"Is that all? They don't mean anything by it Hinata. They are just curious about our love life." Neji said as he strokes Hinata's hair.

Hinata looks away from her lap and towards the Hot Spring wall as she continues to speak.

"It's not that. Neji, I love making love with you, but I'm beginning to think that our relationship is only physical. I didn't realize it until the girls were making their comments. When you said you love me, I kind of think that maybe you just love me for all the wrong reasons. Maybe you thought that you love me because I was unattainable at first or something. I just wonder sometimes." Hinata said honestly as she avoids Neji's stare.

"Neji-kun that was why I moved out of the Hyuuga compound. I wanted to give you and myself space. I thought that maybe it was our hormones that was causing us to react that way with one another. Maybe, we shouldn't have gotten together." Hinata exclaims as she began to play with her fingers.

Neji became speechless at Hinata's words. Never once did he think that Hinata was questioning their relationship. He thought that once they were engage, everything would be easy and simple, but he never thought that she would feel insecure about their relationship.

Moving his hand, he began to rub her arm in a soothing nature.

"Are you questioning my love for you?" Neji asks as he lays his chin on top of her head.

"…I don't know." Hinata said as she closes her eyes.

"Hinata-chan, I love you. Always remember that." Neji said as he holds her closer to his body.

"Neji, it's just the only thing we do is-" She was cut off my Neji.

"Hinata, the reason why we make love so much without rest is because I have waited my whole life for you. Once I had you, my body took over. You have to understand that once you give a man at taste of heaven, he will only want more of it. Believe me, I do love you. I love you more then anything." Neji declares as he kisses Hinata's sweet lips.

End Flashback

'Word are sometimes not enough when concerning love. That is what mom always said to me back in the days. So what should I do?' He thought as he ran through a few ideas in his head.

"Well, flower is a start. Mom always said that women appreciate flowers." Neji says as he got off the bed to get dress.

After putting on boxers, black pants and a white dress shirt, Neji walk towards the living room table and picks up his wallet. After getting his keys, he opens the door and closes it as he locks it.

He began to walk towards Ino's flower shop and notices a candy shop along the way. He walks in and stares at all the sweets that surround the store. An elderly woman approaches the counter and notices Neji in her shop.

"Well, hello there young man. Can I help you with anything?" She asks in her gentle voice.

Neji looks over and sees the elderly woman staring at him.

"Well, I wanted to get some white chocolate for my fiancé, but you have a large variety of them. Would you mind helping me pick one out for her?" Neji asks politely.

"Fiancé you say. Would you mind telling me about her?" She asks.

"Well, she's sweet, gentle, caring, and very loving. Not to mention that she is very lovely and giving." Neji states as he stares at the old lady.

"Hmm, she sounds just like Hinata-chan." The elderly woman says as she laughs.

Neji looks over in surprise that the woman would know his beloved.

"You know her?" He asks.

"You mean your fiancé is Hinata-chan. You lucky devil! I heard she has a lot of admirers." She says as he smiles.

"How do you know her?" Neji asks.

"Oh, that sweet little thing comes here all the time to check on my health. I've known her since she was fourteen. You must be very happy to have her." The lady states as she walks towards the white chocolate aisle.

"Yes, very happy." Neji replies as he watches the elderly woman walk towards him.

"Well, how much chocolate do you want?" She asks as she points to a few empty boxes and baskets.

"I would like that size basket." Neji says as he points the largest basket she has.

"That one? You know that it will cost you a hundred dollars." She states as she stares at Neji.

Neji shrugs his shoulders as he continues to point at the basket.

"I don't care. It's for the woman I deeply love." He states as he stares at her.

"Oh, if only my husband was like you." She says as she starts to put a variety of white chocolate into a large transparent bag.

Once it was filled, she wraps the bag up and places it inside the huge basket. Neji hands her a hundred, but the lady waves it off.

"Since it's for Hinata, you don't have to pay a thing." She says as she smiles.

"I would prefer to pay." Neji states as he hands her the hundred.

"No, I insist." She says as she pushes his hand away.

"No, I insist in paying." Neji says as he pushes back.

Seeing that Neji would not leave unless he paid, she got an idea.

"Well, then how about I give you a discount? Sounds fair right? That way you get to pay and I get the satisfaction of knowing that you got a deal. Okay?" She asks.

"…Alright." Neji says as he hands her the fifty that she ask for.

As he turns to leave, the elderly woman yells out to him.

"Tell Hinata that Yui-san said hello." She yells.

"Ah." Neji says as he leaves the store.

He finally reaches Ino's flower shop in the middle of the village square. He enters and hears the bell announcing his arrival.

"Hello! Welcome to the …Neji! How are you doing?" Ino yells out as she waves at him from the counter.

"I'm fine." He states as he walks around the shop looking for Hinata's favorite flower.

Ino stares at him with a thoughtful look.

"So…what did you do?" She asks as she leans her chin on the palm of her hand.

Neji turns around with a confuse look.

"What do you mean?" Neji asks.

"Well, usually guys buy flowers to make up with their significant other. So what did you do?" She asks once again.

"I didn't do anything. I just wanted to buy her some flowers so she would know how special she is to me." Neji states calmly as he reaches out to touch the petal of some lavender roses.

Ino's eyes shimmer with stars.

"That is so sweet and romantic. I bet that large chocolate basket is for her as well. Oh, that is so dreamy." Ino says as she began to daydream.

"Ino-san, can you wrap me a few dozen lavender roses." Neji asks as he stares at her.

Ino finally awaken from her dream like state and nods her head. She picks a few dozen roses and wraps them up in delicate white tissue paper. She then wraps them in a violet colored wrapping paper, making sure that the roses could still be seen on top. She finishes it off with a lovely white bow.

"There you go. Since this is for Hinata-chan, you will get forty percent off. So that comes to about sixty dollars." Ino says as she takes the money that Neji give her.

"Ino-san, can I ask you a question?" Neji asks as he took the flowers.

"Sure." She says as she looks at him.

"Can you tell me what girls consider romantic now a days?" Neji asks as he stares at the flowers instead of her face.

Ino smiles as she notices how uncomfortable Neji is.

'He would truly do anything for Hinata, wouldn't he?' She thought.

"Neji, many girls would go for expensive dinners, elaborate picnics, long walks on a beach and so on and so forth, but you and I both know that not all women think alike especially if that woman is Hinata. Knowing her, she would love anything that you do. See, you're lucky Neji because Hinata isn't materialistic, vain or money hungry. She is the type to love simple things especially if it's with someone she loves." Ino states as she smiles.

"Thanks, Ino." Neji says as he left the flower shop.

He was about to walk towards the direction of the hospital until a hand stops him.

"Neji-kun, is that for me?" A familiar voice asks him from behind.

Neji sighs as he turns around to confirm his suspicion.

"TenTen, what do you want?" Neji asks as he stares at her with a bored expression.

"I've been looking for you. I haven't seen you for a while. Oh, those are so lovely Neji!" TenTen states as she takes the roses away from Neji and smells them.

"Those aren't for you." Neji exclaims as he gently takes them back.

Neji began to walk away towards the hospital with TenTen following behind him.

"What do you mean they aren't for me? Who are they for?" TenTen ask angrily.

"That isn't any of your business." Neji states as he continues walking.

"Is it another floozy? Is it Himiko? Nabiki? Yuki? She even gets chocolate from you? Expensive chocolate?" TenTen ask as she turn read from jealousy.

"Leave TenTen." Neji says as he enters the hospital.

TenTen follows him to demand an answer until she notices that he was walking towards a blue/black haired girl. She then realizes that the girl is Hinata in a medic coat. She begins to relax when she saw Neji's cousin.

She watches as Hinata blushes as Neji gave her the basket of chocolate and lavender roses.

"Oh! They are for Hinata. I was beginning to worry." TenTen states as she walks towards them.

"TenTen, you are looking well." Hinata states as she smiles.

"Yeah. I was about to have a heart attack when I saw Neji with the gifts, but it's just for you. I thought he was going to give them to some tramp." TenTen states as she laughs.

'Will nothing shut her up?' He thought as he glares at her.

Looking beside him, he notices how tired Hinata looks.

'She only got a few hours sleep yesterday.' He thought as he looks towards the clock that read 10:30 a.m.

"Well, Neji, let's go out and eat!" TenTen says as he smiles.

"No." He says sternly as he directs his gaze towards Hinata.

"Are you done here?" He asks.

"Yeah." She says.

"I'll take you out for breakfast then." He states.

"But didn't you eat that breakfast I made for you?" She asks as she stares into his eyes.

"No. I wanted to eat with you." He says as he grins from her blush.

"Hey, can't I join?" TenTen asks as she stares hopefully at Neji.

"No. You'll be in the way." Neji states as he sighs.

"In the way? In the way of what?" TenTen asks.

Neji took the flowers and basket away from Hinata and place them on the information desk. Turning towards her, he wraps his arm around her waist and kisses her deeply in front of a shock TenTen and medic staff. They didn't stop until they needed air.

"What in the world? What are you doing Neji?" TenTen ask as she glares at them both.

"He's just kissing his fiancé, TenTen. That's what couples do." Lee says from behind TenTen.

"Fiancé?" TenTen says in surprise.

"Yeah, calm down and I'll tell you all about it." Lee says as he pushes TenTen out of the hospital and to the park.

Neji shook his head at the two, not noticing that the medic staff was surrounding Hinata behind him.

"Who is he, Hinata-chan?" A nurse asks.

"He sure is romantic." Another nurse states.

"He is so handsome and he looks strong." A medic says as she stares at Neji.

"He remembers what your favorite chocolate and flowers are. That is so sweet." Another says as she smiles.

"Oh, he's that famous anbu captain. Neji, right?" A medic asks.

"Yes." Hinata replies.

"Ah, an anbu captain? Only a few ninja's become anbu captains." Another says as she giggles.

"You said Neji right, as in Neji Hyuuga? The Hyuuga genius." A nurse asks.

"Yes. He's my fiancé." Hinata replies.

"Lucky!" They all yell out.

"If you ladies don't mind, I would like to take my fiancé out to breakfast." Neji said coldly as the girls squeal.

"Have fun you two!" They yell as the wave goodbye.

Neji picks up the flowers and chocolate in one hand while allowing Hinata to hold the other.

"Let's put them at home before we go out to eat." Hinata says as she pulls Neji towards the apartment.

"Okay." He says as he walks along side her until they reach the apartment.

After putting the items on the table, they left to go to a small café in the village square.

Sitting themselves at the table, they ordered an omelet with sausage, toast, orange juice and some coffee.

"Neji-kun, my father wants us to go back home for a costume party tonight. Do you mind going?" Hinata asks as she stares at him.

"A party? What's the party for?" He asks as he stares into his beloved's eyes.

"Oh, well daddy wanted to have a party for our engagement. He wants us to stay over for a few days as well." Hinata says as she smiles.

"Ah, I guess we have to go. What time do we have to be there?" He asks.

"Around three." She states as the waiter places the food in front of them.

"I see. Why is it a costume party? Isn't that kind of strange for an engagement party?" He says as he begins to eat the omelet.

"Oh, it was mom's and Hanabi's idea. They thought it would be cute to see everyone in strange outfits like a vampire or an animal or something." Hinata says as she laughs.

"Seems kind of useless since we all have the Byakugan." Neji states.

"I know, but it would be fun to dress up. It kind of like a Halloween party, except it isn't Halloween. Um…would you come with me to a clothing shop later before we go? I want to find a costume and I guess you need one as well." She asks as she stares at him.

"Alright." Neji exclaims as he nods.

Hinata smiles as she looks at him. She starts to eat and enjoys the comfortable silence between them. Neji looks up and notices a smear of sauce on Hinata's lip. Right when she was about to wipe it off, Neji flicks his tongue out and licks it off her face.

Hinata blushes as Neji grins. They finish their meal and paid for it as they left. They walk inside a woman's clothing store and Hinata began to grab clothing from left to right. Hinata walks towards the dressing room and told Neji to sit on a seat near her stall.

Before she enters, a sale clerk handed her a box. All Neji could hear was that Hanabi, Sakura and Ino picked it out and that it's already paid for and they wanted Hinata to wear it for the party.

He could hear a gasp from Hinata as she opens the box and puts on the outfit inside of the dressing stall.

"What's wrong?" Neji asks?

"Nothing. I think I'm going to try something else on." Hinata says, as she was about to change out of the outfit she put on.

"Why don't you show me what the girls got for you first?" Neji states as he stares at the dressing room door.

"Um…it's too…well it's kind of something someone shouldn't wear out in public." Hinata exclaims from inside the door.

'Something you can't wear in public?' Neji thought as he rubs his neck.

"Let me see it anyway. It can't be that bad." Neji exclaims as he stares at the door.

"Okay." Hinata says as she got out of the dressing room.

Neji's jaw would have drop to the floor if he didn't have so much control on his expression. Before him, Hinata had on a short black maids outfit that reach the middle of her thigh. The dress was tight, but not enough to suffocate her. The top half of her breast could be clearly seen as the neckline plunge low on the dress. She also had on a white hat and apron and black shoes and stockings to complete the outfit.

Neji could feel his blood heat up from just looking at her. She look so provocative that it took all of Neji's strength to not just push her back into the dressing room and having his way with her.

"You look fantastic, but you were right when you said you shouldn't wear this out in public." Neji says as he grins at Hinata's red face.

"Ah, I should give it back to them." Hinata exclaims as she tries to push the hem of her dress down to cover more of her thighs.

"You should keep it…for later." Neji says as he grins.

Hinata blush even redder at the comment. Hinata was about to walk back into the dressing room until Neji stops her.

"Hinata…is that a garter belt you're wearing underneath that dress?" Neji asks as he walks towards her.

"Yes." Hinata replies.

Neji look around to see if anyone is looking at them. Seeing that they were alone, he lifts her dress up and sees her black panties and the garter belt that connects to her black stockings. Hinata gasp in surprise at what Neji was doing.

"You should definitely keep this." Neji exclaims as he kisses her fully on the lips.

Note

-Well, before I thought that this fic would only have smut, but I decided to put some story into it. I hope none of you mind.

-Oh, just so you all know, not all of the chapters will have lemons in it. I hope none of you are disappointed. Just know that there will be more I the future.

-As for TenTen, I don't know her character that much so I'm sorry that I made her act so weird in here, but hey, it is my fic.

-Thanks for reading! Review!


	9. Romance Part Two

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

**Please Read**-In this fic, the entire rookie 9 are 17 years old. Gai's students are 18 since they are a year older. Also, since they are older, I made Hinata lose her stutter since I figured that she grew out of that. Also, there will be some major lime. Also, there is a lot of sexual innuendos and hentai thoughts in here so be prepared for it. There is no lemon in here, and if there is it will only be by e-mail. Also, this fic has **INCEST** so if you don't like that, don't read. **I'm not changing my Neji/Hinata pairing so don't ask.** Oh, and the characters might be ooc. Hope you don't mind. Hey, time changes people. Anyway, enjoy the fic.

Get Out of My Head! – Chapter Nine – Romance Part Two

Hyuuga Compound

"So what outfit did you pick out?" Neji asks as he watches Hinata tidy up his old bedroom as he comes out of the adjoining bathroom.

"I'm not telling you. You left me at the clothing store so you will just have to wait until later to find out what I picked out." Hinata says as she makes up the bed.

"Now that's not fair. I had to leave. The Hokage called all her anbu members for an urgent meeting." Neji exclaims as he stares at her.

Hinata smiles as she walks over to him. Standing up on her toes, she kisses him on the lips and touches her right hand to his cheek.

"I know, but I want for you to be surprise when you see me. Anyway, did you go to the clothing store yet?" Hinata asks as he pets his face.

"No, but I believe I have the perfect costume already." Neji exclaims as he grins.

Hinata looks at him in confusion.

"You do? What is it?" She asks as he gazes into his eyes.

"I'm not telling." Neji says as he lightly holds Hinata around the waist.

Hinata pouts a little as she stares into his white eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll find out later then." She says as she kisses him on his cheek.

"Did you bring your toothbrush in here yet?" Neji asks as he stares into her eyes.

"My toothbrush? No, why?" She asks as she stares back.

"You're sleeping with me during our stay here. Having your toothbrush in my bathroom just seems convenient that's all." Neji replies as he grins.

"Oh. Well, I should get it then. I'll just take my bag in here so that I won't have to get my clothes inside my bedroom" Hinata exclaims as Neji releases her.

Hinata begins to walk towards the door towards her bedroom with Neji following after her. Once inside her bedroom, Hinata walks towards her bag and picks it up.

Neji walks inside and stares at the basket of chocolate on her desk.

"Didn't we leave that at our apartment?" He asks as he walks over to it.

"Yes, but I figure that I couldn't eat all of it so I brought it here to share with our guess later tonight." Hinata replies as she smiles at him.

He nods as the both of them walk back towards his bedroom so that she could put away her things in his dresser. He walks towards her and kisses the top of her head.

"I have a surprise for you." Neji says as he wraps his arm around her waist.

Hinata turns her head a little to look at his face.

"A surprise? What is it?" She asks as she turns around in his arm and gives him a curious look.

"Just come with me." He says as he grabs her hand and pulls her into the bathroom.

Hinata gasp in delightful surprise as she observes the bathroom. In the dark bathroom, there are twenty lit scented candles. As she looks to her left, she sees the bathtub filled with water and bubbles. She turns to Neji and gives him a deep kiss.

"So this is why you were in here for so long." She exclaims as she kisses him again.

"You didn't get much rest today so I made you a bath for you to relax in." He replies as he pushes her towards the tub.

"Thank you, honey." She says as she hugs him.

She blushes as she notices Neji stripping in front of her. She watches as he lifts the shirt over his head, showing his chisel chest and muscle stomach. She stares in awe as he opens the fly to his pants, slipping them off of his leg with his boxers following suit. He stands up straight, raising an eyebrow at her shock look.

"What's with your shock expression, Hinata-chan? Didn't you know that I will be joining you in the tub?" He asks as he moves to stand before her still body.

She swallows as she stares up at him.

"I thought it was only for me, but…I don't mind you sharing it with me." She says as stares to breath faster.

She blushes even more when his hands reach out to slowly unbutton her top. Her blouse slides off her shoulder, landing on the floor behind her. Neji quickly unclasp her bra, slipping them off her arm and throwing them beside him. He then moves his fingers towards her hips, pushing her pants down to allow them to fall to the floor. Hinata swallows once more as she feels Neji's fingers slip under her panties to slide them off of her body.

They now stand in front of one another in their birthday suit. Their skins glow from the light that flickers off the candles that surround them.

Picking her up bridal style, he lays her gently in the tub. He watches as the water and bubbles cascade over her skin as she gets comfortable in the bath. Moving her back to the back of the tub, she leaves plenty of room for Neji to lie in front of her.

He later enters the bath, sitting between Hinata legs. His back touches her wet chest as her knees press both sides of his waist.

When they finally got comfortable, Hinata wraps her arms around Neji shoulders, allowing his head to lies on her collarbone.

She smiles as she looks around her.

'He puts so much thought in everything he does.' She thought as she kisses Neji's temple.

Taking a bath sponge from beside her, Hinata begins to soap it up until a light lather appears. Hinata begins to move the sponge on Neji's chest, covering it up with white suds. Neji softly moans in content as Hinata lightly kisses the side of his neck and jaw line.

Hinata glides the sponge down his arms, stomach, neck and whatever else she could reach.

"Neji?" Hinata whispers out.

"Yes?" He exclaims as he closes his eyes.

"I love you." Hinata says as she hugs him closer to her form.

Neji smiles as he opens his eyes.

"I love you too, my Hinata-chan." He replies as he turns to kiss her on the lips.

Pressing his chest to hers, he wraps his arms around her as best he can in the little tub. Their tongues plays with one another while Neji's right hand rubs Hinata's thigh.

Her soft moan made him smile as she pets his jaw. She moves her right hand towards his left arm, touching his muscle bicep. Her fingers dance towards his chest as her fingers circle his nipple.

Neji groans as he kisses her forehead. Before he could do anything else, a voice from the other side of the bathroom door interrupts them. Looking over to the door, he sees the doorknob jiggle.

'Luckily I locked the door before I went into the tub.' Neji thought as he heavily sigh.

"Neji! Are you in there? Neji? Neji?" Lee's yells as he pounds on the door.

Looking downward, Neji sees the embarrass look on Hinata's face. He kisses her lips to calm her down.

"Hey Neji, why wont you say anything?" Naruto yells out as he too pounds on the door.

"Great, now there are two loud mouths on the other side of the door." Neji says as he shakes his head.

"Quiet dobe! You're disturbing everyone in the household!" Sasuke exclaims as he hits Naruto.

"Damn it, that hurt bastard!" Naruto yells back.

"Uchiha is here too? Did you tell them to come?" Neji asks as he stares at her.

"No. I think Hanabi did. She does like Sasuke and Naruto." Hinata replies as she smiles.

They look towards the door when they heard something slam into it forcefully.

"Damn it, Sasuke! That was uncalled for bastard!" Naruto yells out.

"Please you two, respect Neji's things. This is his bedroom you know." Lee says as he tries to calm the two down.

"Those idiots better not have broken anything." Neji states as he tries to calm down.

Hinata messages Neji's neck to relieve his tense muscles.

"Hyuuga, come out already." Sasuke yells as he pounds on the door.

Hinata and Neji slowly rise from the bath, both sadden that their relaxation time is over. Neji looks over at Hinata when he hears her gasp.

"I forgot to get a towel and my clothes before I went in here." She states as she looks at Neji.

"Damn it. I didn't bring anything in here as well." Neji thought as he steps out of the tub.

"Well, we can wear the clothes that we can in with." Hinata states as she too gets out of the tub.

"No, don't. I'll go outside and get you a robe." Neji replies as he tries to wipe of the excess water on his skin.

"But, you're naked." Hinata says as she unplugs the drain to the bathtub.

"So what? It's not like those guys don't have what I have. They see the same thing in the mirror each morning, Hinata-chan." Neji states as he watches her blow out some of the candles.

"Oh, okay." She replies as he nods.

He begins to walk over to the door. Not wanting for the men in his room to see his beloved fiancé, he decided to open the door a crack so that he can stick his head outside.

"Neji, I knew you were in there. Why didn't you reply when I called out to you?" Lee says as he looks towards Neji.

"I figured you would know that I wanted to be alone." Neji states as he glares at all of the guys in his room.

"Yeah, well, we came for your engagement party. We bought all of our costumes already." Naruto exclaims as he holds up his shopping bag.

"Yeah, whatever. Would you guys step outside for a while?" Neji asks as he stares at them.

"Why?" Sasuke asks as he looks at Neji.

"Because I want you guys to, that's why." Neji exclaims in frustration.

"Not a good enough reason, Neji." Naruto states as he smiles.

"Alright, but I'm coming out naked." Neji states as he steps out of the bathroom and closes the door.

"Ah, man Neji. Give us more of a warning before you do that." Naruto yells out as he turns his face away from Neji.

"I didn't come all the way over here to see you naked, Hyuuga." Sasuke says as he follows Naruto's example and look away.

"Well, he did ask us to leave." Lee exclaims as he focus his eyes towards the window.

Neji walks over to his closet to pull out two robes. After closing his closet door, he begins to put on one of the robes, not noticing Lee walking towards the bathroom door.

Opening the door, Lee stood still as his eyes travel Hinata's body in surprise.

"Lee!" Hinata yells out as she turns around to hide her body from his gaze.

"Hinata! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were in here!" Lee says as he quickly closes the door and backs away.

Lee bumps into something and turns around only to notice Neji's angry face. Gulping, he turns his eyes towards the other two males in the room only to see how shock they were as well.

"So, that's why you wanted us to leave." Sasuke states as he shakes his head.

"I would have done the same thing." Naruto says as he shakes his head as well.

"Lee." Neji says deeply as his glare hardens.

"N- Neji, it was an accident! I didn't know she was in there!" Lee stammers out as he backs away.

They all notice that Neji's Byakugan emerge as he advance towards Lee. The feeling of blood lust and anger could be detected from the Hyuuga male. Naruto and Sasuke grab a hold on Neji's arms to stop him from killing Lee.

"Lee." Neji says again tries to break away from their hold

"Honestly, Neji, I would never peek on any girl." Lee states as he backs up even more.

"You saw her without a stitch of clothing. Only I'm allowed to see her that way." Neji states as he clinches his fists.

"I swear Neji, I don't even remember what I saw." Lee says as he jumps over the bed towards the door.

"Oh, I'll make sure you'll forget, even if I have to beat the image out of your head." Neji exclaims as he pushes Naruto and Sasuke away from him and runs towards Lee.

"Neji-kun, stop. Lee-san didn't mean to. Please don't overreact" Hinata pleads softly from the bathroom door.

To the guy's surprise, Neji stops advancing towards Lee and deactivates his Byakugan. He closes his eyes and calms himself down as everyone in the room watches him. Looking down, he glares at Lee.

"Lee, stay away from me until the party starts or I might end up killing you." Neji says as he turns away and walks towards Hinata.

Without further notice, Lee runs off a safe distance away from the angry Hyuuga male.

"Here." Neji says as he hands her a white, fluffy robe.

"Oh, thank you, honey." She exclaims as she moves her index finger to motion Neji to get closer to her.

She kisses him on the cheek and quickly steps inside the bathroom.

Neji turns around and sees Naruto and Sasuke get off the floor where he had push them.

"Why don't the both of you follow Lee or better yet, why don't you follow Hinata's sister. She likes the two of you. She'll give you a tour around the Hyuuga compound." Neji says as he tries to relax.

"No thanks." Sasuke replies.

"She's kind of weird. She keeps on staring at us. We'll just tour this place by ourselves. I'm guessing that you want us to leave right now, so we'll see you later." Naruto states as he and Sasuke exit Neji's room and closes the door.

"Morons." Neji says quietly as he sits on his bed.

"I see that they're gone now." Hinata exclaims as she leaves the bathroom.

Neji nods as he sees her walk towards the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" He asks as she begins to leave his room with him following her.

"I have to change into my costume and I don't want you to see me in it." She exclaims as she closes the door to her bedroom.

Neji tightens the belt to his robe as he leans on the wall beside her door. The veins were about to appear near his eye until a voice stops him.

"And don't you dare using your Byakugan to peek. You should change too, Neji-kun. The party is going to start soon." Hinata yells out through the door.

"Ah." Neji says as he grins as he stops using his Byakugan.

Neji walks back to his bedroom and closes the door to finally get ready for his engagement party.

Inside The Ballroom Of The Hyuuga Compound

"Neji-kun, that's cheating! That's not even a costume." Hinata exclaims as she stares at Neji's anbu uniform.

"Technically, it's still a costume since I'm dress as an anbu." He says as he lifts his mask up to the top of his head.

"You are an anbu." Hinata replies as she pouts.

"Yes, well it seems that I'm the only one here wearing it." Neji says as he smirks.

"Still, it seems unfair to me. I spent so much time looking for my costume and all you had to do was go inside your closet. I should have just put on my medic outfit instead of buying something else." Hinata says as she looks at her own outfit.

"I actually love that outfit you're wearing, Hinata-chan. It's very nice. You look like a sweet little girl who can't help but be bad." He says as he stares at her little schoolgirl outfit.

Hinata has on a blouse, a short blue skirt that reach mid thigh, a blue blazer and thigh high black stockings.

"You both look like an interesting couple in those costume of yours." Sakura says as she walks towards them.

She wore a white princess costume with a matching tiara.

'How unoriginal.' Neji thought as he looks at her.

"Yeah, you two look so cute. Neji, you look like an anbu who has to protect some important lord's daughter." Ino says as she stands beside Sakura while smiling.

Ino wore a purple genie outfit with a purple see through veil over her face.

"I swear, it looks like something a couple would wear to spice up their love life." Naruto exclaims as he stands beside Hinata and touches her blazer and winking at her.

"Let go of her, Naruto." Neji says as he wraps his arm around Hinata waist as he glares at him.

Naruto lets her go and backs up a few steps to stand beside Sasuke.

Naruto wore a Hokage costume while Sasuke wore a simple black tux, saying that he was dress as a groom. The only problem with his choice of costume is that both Ino and Sakura took this as a sign for them to fight over him during the party.

"Where is Shikamaru-san, Kiba-kun and all the other guys?" Hinata asks as she looks around.

"They are being held back by your sister. She seems to like them as well." Naruto states as he points to the back of him where the others were standing.

"Anyway, we all wanted to say, congratulations, right guys?" Lee asks.

"Yeah, congratulation!" Everyone yells out as they smile.

"Seems like everyone is having a great time." Hinata's mom says as she walks towards her daughter.

"Yes, mom. Looks like making the engagement party into a costume party made it even more popular." Hinata says as she hugs her mother.

"I still think it's silly." Hiashi exclaims as he stands beside his wife.

"What was that?" His wife asks as she glares at him.

"Nothing, dear." Hiashi replies as he pulls her away from the group.

"There's a look into your future, Neji." Naruto states as he grins.

"Doesn't looks so bad." Neji says as he kisses Hinata.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww." Says Ino and Sakura as they hung onto Sasuke's arms.

"Let go of me." Sasuke says as he tries to push them away from him.

"Hey, these white chocolates are great!" Naruto yells out as he hands one to Lee.

"They are!" Lee replies as he picks another chocolate from the basket.

"Hey, aren't those the one you bought for Hinata, Neji?" Ino asks as she takes a bite out of her chocolate piece.

Neji nods as he watches everyone eat almost all the chocolate out of the basket.

"Sasuke-kun, come dance with me." Sakura exclaims as she pulls him towards the dance floor.

"No, dance with me." Ino says as she tries to pull Sasuke away from Sakura.

"Poor bastard." Naruto states as he and Lee follow them to the dance floor.

Looking over towards the basket, Neji notices it was empty.

"I bought those chocolate for you." Neji says as he turns his head down to stare at his beloved.

"I know, but I did offer to let them have some. I didn't know that they all have sweet tooth…but I did save one. Do you want to share it with me?

"Sure." He says as he stares at her.

She breaks off a little piece and hands it to Neji, not noticing his disappointed face as she handed it to him.

"I thought that you would share it with me in a different way." He exclaims as he sighs.

"What kind of way?" She asks with a confuse look.

"This way." He says as he places the piece in his mouth and begins to kiss Hinata.

She stood still from surprise as Neji moves the piece of chocolate between their tongues. He swirls the chocolate all around their mouths, allowing it to melt and coat their tongues. He releases her lips as they both swallow the melted chocolate.

"Your mouth tastes very sweet and I don't think it's because of the chocolate." He says as he grins.

Hinata is daze since the kiss took her breath away.

"So, care to let me have another piece, Hinata-chan?" He asks in a deep voice.

"Ah." She gasp out as she stares into his pearl eyes.

Hinata slowly brings the chocolate to her lips and bites off a small piece and brings her lips to his.

"Ah, you both look so adorable." A voice states from beside them.

Looking over, they see Neji's mother in a plain white dress with white powder on her face.

"What are you suppose to be, mother?" Neji asks as he stares at her.

"Oh, a ghost." She replies as she smiles.

"Aw, you two are going to have the most beautiful children." She says as she pinches Hinata's cheek.

Hinata blushes at her statement as Neji smirks.

"Well, I'm going to leave the two of you alone now. Son, why don't you go and dance with my future daughter in law." She says as she pushes the two towards the dance floor.

Neji wraps his arms around Hinata's waist as she wraps her arms around his neck. Laying her head on his shoulder, they begin to dance slowly. Neji holds her closer as his arms tighten on her waist.

"You smell very nice tonight." Neji says as he sniffs her hair.

"You smell good too." Hinata replies, as she smells Neji's masculine scent.

They both continue to dance as people around them dance as well. Looking up, Hinata stares into his eyes as they both smile at one another. Leaning in closer, they begin to kiss, allowing their lips to sweetly touch the other.

They both stop kissing when they needed air.

"I want to make love to you right now." Neji says deeply as he nuzzles her ear.

"We can't. They'll hear." Hinata replies as she blushes.

"We'll be extra quiet." Neji exclaims as he pushes her out the door without anyone noticing.

"We can't, Neji-kun. They will know if we do." Hinata says as she tries to stop him.

"Alright, we'll go to the woods near the Hyuuga training ground." Neji replies as he lifts her up over his shoulder and runs towards the Hyuuga forest.

"Neji-kun!" Hinata yells out in surprise.

Stopping at the middle of the secluded woods, Neji gently puts Hinata down on her feet, smirking at her red face.

He advances towards her making Hinata blush as she walks backwards until her back hits the tree. Neji cages her in between his arms as he looks down at her. He kisses her as he presses his body closer to hers.

"Neji-kun, out here?" Hinata asks, as she looks around her in the dark woods.

"Yes. They can't here us hear from the compound and if they use their Byakugan, all they will see is the darkness." Neji says as he nuzzles her neck.

"But I can still see you from the moon light." Hinata says as she moans.

"I know, but they wont be able to." He says as he allows his hand to unbutton her blazer.

Moonlight Fun

(This is where the lemon would be if I was able to write it)

Making sure that they look normal without a trace of sex on them, they begin to head towards the mansion to continue their party.

"We are going to have to do that again one of these days." Neji states as he smirks.

Hinata blushes as she nods.

They enter the ballroom, smiling as a few other people congratulate them for their engagement.

Neji stands behind Hinata, holding her against his chest as he watches everyone else dancing or congratulating them.

'This is going to be one long night.' Neji thought as he lays his head onto of hers.

NOTE 

-For those of you who want the lemon, can you also write a comment in your review? I would appreciate a nice word or something so that I can feel special.

-Remember, if you want the lemon, give me your e-mail address like this… d e s e r t m o o n 2 2 1 m s n . c o m . Please make spaces between each letter and or number so that it will show in the review. For some reason, email address won't show unless you do it this way. You can also just write you email address on the area where it says put name or something. When you do this, you don't need spaces. The rest of you know what to do so make this a little easier for me please.

-Anyway, thanks for reading and remember to review. Hugs for all of you! I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	10. Lemons

**Please Read Below!**

Hey everyone. This technically isn't a new chapter since it consists of the lemons from past chapter. I felt tired just sending it via e-mail and because of the fact that many of the reviewers didn't bother to read my notes on how I can receive your e-mail addresses on your review so that I can see them, so I decided that instead of me wasting my time asking some of you to give me your e-mail addresses again in the correct way, that I will just put all the lemons so far in this one chapter.

**You have been warned! LEMON means that this chapter will contain sexual situations! **This is a lemon chapter (and only the lemons), which is not suitable for anyone under 18 years of age or those who are not mature enough to handle adult situations.

If you do not want to read anything with adult situations, please just skip this chapter all together. I don't want to receive complaints about there being lemons in here, and if I do, I'll just ignore them from now on.

Please also note that when I wrote these lemons, I have never written a lemon before so there is a great chance that it sucks eggs. Sorry for the crappiness.

Get Out of My Head

Lemons

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Warning Lemon Alert-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Get Out of My Head! – Chapter Three – Nice Dream You Had Hinata-chan

In Hinata's Dream

Hinata could feel warm hands caressing her as she lay on her bed. Looking up towards the figure in front of her, she met the eyes of her handsome, pearl-eyed, raven-haired cousin.

"Neji-kun." She whispered as he kissed her deeply.

His right hand moves under her nightgown towards her right breast.

"You didn't wear a bra." He said as his fingers played with her erect nipple.

"The gown was made to be worn without a bra." She said as she gasped at the pleasurable feeling.

He nodded his head as he continues to fondle her breast. Seeing that he was ignoring her other breast, he started to lick the covered nipple, causing Hinata to moan softly.

He moved his right hand towards her panties. He rubs his fingers against her covered mound as she whimpered from the intimate contact. He could feel her sweet honey seeping through her lavender silk panties.

'She sure warms up quickly.' He thought as his fingers moves into her panties to stroke her sensitive button.

"Oh." Hinata moans as she clutches onto Neji's shirt.

Neji caresses her sensitive nub that was protected by her soft, dark curls. The more he plays with her body, the more Hinata began to lose control.

Neji removed his hand from Hinata, which cause her to frown in disappointment. He hands reached towards the hem of her nightgown and pulled it over her head. Finally ridding of her cursed nightgown, he began to pull down Hinata's wet panties until they were finally off her legs.

Finally bare, Hinata blushed in embarrassment. She tried to cover her body, only to be stopped by Neji's hands.

"Don't cover yourself, Hinata-chan. You look beautiful." He said as he moves his head to lick her bare breasts.

His tongue swirled around her left nipple, causing her to moan in pleasure. He moans and gasps drove him wild.

He moves his head to lick up her neck, towards her lips. As his fingers moves between her thighs, his tongue began to enter her mouth. His mouth covered her gasp as his fingers penetrated her tight sheath. His tongue and fingers thrust into Hinata in the same pace, causing her to whimper in pleasure.

Hinata removes her mouth from Neji when she needed air.

"Neji-kun. Oh, god." Hinata whimpered as she bit her lip.

She opened her eyes to see Neji dip his head towards her ear.

"You smell delicious, Hinata-chan." He said as he continued to play with her.

Hinata blushed as she little to Neji's words. Noticing that Neji still has his clothes on, she began to unbutton Neji's shirt. Neji stopped touching Hinata so that he could take off his clothing. Once he was naked, he returned to Hinata.

Before Hinata could see him fully, Neji began to touch her once again. Stretching her with his fingers, he whispered a few erotic words into her ears.

"I'm going to make you scream my name all night long, Hinata-chan. You won't be able to walk straight for weeks when I'm finish with you." He said as he began to enter Hinata.

Hinata could feel herself stretch to accommodate Neji's impressive size.

'He's so big.' She thought as she felt him enter her even deeper.

He stopped when he reached her barrier, as he was about to push into her fully, Hinata woke up.

Get Out of My Head! – Chapter Four – Neji's Daydream

Neji watches as Hinata slowly walks towards him in a seductive manner. Her hips sway left and right, hypnotizing the watcher as she finally reaches him.

"Neji-kun." She whispers in his ear as she sat on his lap.

She leans forward and presses her lips to his. The kiss was light, barely noticeable, that is until Neji presses deeper. Their kiss became more passionate, fiercer as Neji darts his tongue out to draw them across Hinata's full lips.

Hinata gasp at the contact, only to allow him the opportunity to dart his tongue in. His tongue moves in a slow manner as he tried to calculate her sweet flavor.

'So sweet, like some exotic fruit.' Neji thought as he swirls his tongue.

Shyly, Hinata touches her tongue with his, causing an electric jolt to shoot through both of their spines. Moving her hands, she rests them on Neji's chest.

His heart quickens as her lips press against his neck. Her tongue moves delicately across his neck and collarbone, causing Neji to groan.

"Hinata-chan." He whispered.

"Neji-kun." She whispered back.

Neji's arm wraps around Hinata's dainty waist, drawing her body closer to his. Moving his head towards her, he gently nips her lips, causing Hinata to moan.

Hinata got off of Neji, ignoring his protest. She began to strip out of her clothing, teasing Neji with each bare flesh that she shows him. When she finally was bare of clothing, she climbs onto the bed and gestures for him to come to her.

As he was about to touch her, she pushes him away.

"Neji-kun, it isn't fair that I have all my clothes on and you still have all of yours." She whines while pouting.

Neji begins removing his clothing as Hinata watches. Once bare, he climbs up and over her and begins to kiss her bare chest. The feather like kisses causes Hinata to giggle.

"Neji-kun, stop teasing me." She said softly.

She changes her position as she pushes him on his back while straddling his waist. Pressing her milky white breast to his chest, she began to nibble on his lips. Neji moves his hands up and down her back as she brushes her fingertips on his chin.

She slowly slid down his body towards his abs where she softly kisses his muscle stomach. Tracing his abs with her fingertips, her hands begin to go lower towards his obvious erection. She traces the vein on the underside of his shaft as she continues to kiss his bare stomach.

Moving her mouth lower, she begins to take him into her mouth, loving the groan that he makes with each inch that she takes. Neji moves his head to watch a part of him disappear into his beloveds' mouth, his loins burning with the sensation. He continues to watch as she lets go of him to lick his phallus up and down until a bead of precum appears. Her tongue swirls around the tip of his length as she messages the rest of him.

His eyes became heavy as the pleasure became intense.

'Sweet little Hinata is so talented. Who would have known that she was such a tease?' Neji thought as he watches Hinata lick the bead of precum off the slit of his shaft.

He groans when she stops her little tongue, but he soon forgot the disappointment as she straddles his things. Bringing his hands on her hips, he helps glide his length into her sweet, overly wet sheath. Hinata moans sweetly to the pleasurable feeling.

"Oh god, Neji." She whimpers as she was impaled on his shaft.

Neji uses his hands to help guide Hinata up and down his swollen shaft, pleased with the sweet sounds that she was making as she tried to keep up with his speed. Her breasts bounce up and down with each thrust that he made. Her midnight blue hair covered her face, as she was concentrated at the area where they were intimately connected.

"It's so good, Neji." She moans softly.

Neji felt his length jump at her little statement. He watches her body engulf his length. He found the image to be painfully erotic to him as his phallus hardens even more.

"N- Neji." Hinata gasped.

"Hinata." He moans out.

They both could hear the wet sounds of their love making, as the movements became more frenzy.

"Neji." She said softly.

"Neji-kun?" Neji finally hears her as he came out of his daydreaming to see the worried expression of his sweet Hinata's face.

Get Out of My Head! – Chapter Five – First Time

Hinata reaches up and pulls Neji's hair band, letting his raven locks flow freely around her. Reaching out, she begins to pull his shirt over his stomach and head, but she stops midway.

"What's wrong?" Neji ask as he notices Hinata hesitating.

"We shouldn't do anything…intimate like that. It isn't proper." She said quietly.

Neji smirks as he pulls his shirt of in front of Hinata's red face, letting the shirt hit the floor near the boxes.

"We are engaged now, Hinata-chan. Whatever we do is perfectly alright." Neji said as he began to unbutton her blouse.

Neji undone every single button in a lazy stride, kissing every bare inch of flesh that he exposed. Finally done with the last button, he gently pulls the blouse away from her shoulders and arms, allowing it to join his shirt on the floor. His hands glide slowly down her body, causing goose bumps to appear on her delicate white flesh. Reaching her stomach, he begins to unzip and remove her pants from her petite body.

Neji discards the pants to the floor, never allowing his eyes to leave his sweet princess. He could feel blood being drawn downwards as his eyes trace her white cotton panties. He hoped that blood wasn't running out of his nose as he stared at her.

Hinata couldn't help but feel insecure as she watches her soon to be lover observing her in such an intimate situation. She never allowed anyone to see her in such a state, so now that Neji has, she couldn't help but wonder if he liked the image of her without her outer clothes on.

He moves his body away from her so that he could remove his pants. Once gone, he crawls on top of her and gently pries her knees apart so that he could lie between them. Reaching behind her, he began to unhook her bra, releasing her delicate breast to the night air.

'What if he hates how I look?' She thought as she bit the inside of her lip.

Hinata tries to cover her chest from Neji's pearl eyes, only to have him stop her.

"Hinata, don't cover your goddess like body from my eyes. You are beautiful." He said as he releases her wrist from his grasp.

Throwing the bra away, Neji leans forward to take her sensitive nipple into his awaiting mouth. Hinata gasp at the warmth of his mouth on her breast. Blushing from the intimate action, she moans softly as his tongue swirls around her erect nipple. Seeing that he was neglecting the other, Neji flicks his tongue until her nipples became pink from use.

Moving upward, he kisses Hinata passionately on the lips, absorbing her sweet moans as his hand moves to her chest, lightly pinching one nipple between his two fingers. Hinata opens her mouth to gasp at the touch; only to have Neji shove his warm tongue between her surprised lips.

She moves her hands from the bed to his arms, tracing the muscles that she feels beneath them. Neji couldn't help but feel pleasure as she explores his biceps and chest with her soft fingers. He groans in surprise pleasure as Hinata tongue playfully plays with his own. Their tongues swirl around one another, fighting for dominance. Hinata teasingly retreats her tongue, only to have his follow hers into her own sweet mouth. They both had to stop when they needed air.

"Neji." She whispers quietly as she pulls his head down to lightly kiss his cheek.

She moves her lips down his face towards his throat, kissing his neck and Adams apple. She later gave him a few short licks below his jaw. Reaching lower, Hinata attaches her mouth to the side of his throat to suck his skin until a little marking could be seen.

'I bet that will be visible tomorrow morning.' Neji thought as he closes his eyes in pleasure.

He slid his hand away from her chest to land on the outside of her left thigh. His palm moves up and down or smooth thigh, causing Hinata to release his throat to mew sweetly in his ear. He allows his fingers to draw lazy designs on her outer thigh, only to later allow his fingers to touch the silken flesh of her right inner thigh.

Hinata moans as he slowly moves his hand on her inner thigh. Each stroke seems to go higher and higher then the last. Neji moves his head towards her face to gently lick her bottom lip. Hinata darts her tongue towards his, allowing Neji to deepen the kiss between the two lovers. He pushes his mouth harder against hers to show her how much he enjoys being with her right now.

'The room is getting too hot now.' He thought as his fingers brushes against the cloth of her white panties.

"Oh." She squeaks out as she blushes from the intimate touch.

Neji smirks as his fingers began to rub against Hinata's covered sex. He licks his dry lips as his shaft tightens at every single pant and moan that Hinata makes against his ears. He couldn't help but feel extremely happy when the cloth beneath his fingers began to get wetter and wetter with every single stroke that he makes. Neji moves his hands under Hinata's wet panties and began to slide his fingers up and down the wetness that he found.

Hinata mews in pleasure at the feeling of Neji's long fingers playing with her untouched body. She often played with herself thinking of Neji, but her fingers never made her feel as good as Neji made her feel right at this moment.

"Oh, Neji." She pants as she squirms under him.

"You're so wet, my Hinata-chan. It pleases me to know that I'm the cause of you feeling such pleasure." Neji said deeply as he licks the rim of Hinata's ear.

Hinata bit her lips from the pleasure her fiancé was creating. She couldn't believe that one man could give her so much pleasure. Not wanting for her to be the only one being pleased, Hinata moves her hands slowly down his abs towards the waistband of his black boxers. Reaching in, Hinata's fingers brush against something hard yet silky.

Neji hisses from the contact, causing Hinata to believe that she did something wrong. She moves her hands away and blushes in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Neji-kun. Did I hurt you?" Hinata asked.

Neji gazes at Hinata's pearl eyes and couldn't help but laugh inwardly.

'She is innocent, isn't she? Makes me want to have her right now.' He thought as he kisses Hinata's softly when he notices her worried look.

"No, it didn't hurt. It feels too good for such a little touch. Continue." Neji said as he began touch Hinata's little hidden button.

"Neji." She moans as a jolt of white-hot pleasure shot through her body.

She reaches his boxers once again to take a hold of the new foreign object that she found. She could barely wrap her hand around Neji's shaft. Hinata was at awed at how nice Neji's length felt against her soft hand. Moving her palm up and down his length, Neji groans in pure pleasure.

'How can something so hard be so silky and soft?' Hinata thought as she continues to touch him.

Feeling that he would lose himself soon if she continues, he grabs both her wrist in one hand and places them above her head where she could not touch him. Leaning down, he kisses her soft lips and chest.

When his head was close enough, she tries to kiss his forehead, only to stop and giggle.

Neji was surprised that his lover was laughing in the middle of their foreplay. Looking at her face, he notices that she was looking at his face.

"Why are you laughing, Hinata-chan?" He asks as he gave a confuse look while he release her wrists.

"You forgot to take off your forehead protector. It seems a little funny to do…this and have you still wearing that." She said as she unties his forehead protector.

"Oh. I thought you were laughing at something else." He said as he grabs the forehead protector away from her and threw it at the nightstand.

"No man wants to hear his girl laughing when they are making love. You had me worried there for a minute." Neji said as he allows Hinata to remove the bandages on his forehead.

"I see, but there is nothing to laugh at about what we were doing." She said as she blushed.

Hinata threw the bandages to the side and finally kisses the forehead that she was searching for. Neji grins as he began to insert one finger into her warm cavern. Hinata gasp and moans as Neji pumps his finger in and out of her. He then added a second, making Hinata squirm and moan even more.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my Hinata-chan?" Neji asked softly.

"Yes." She panted.

She could feel something bubbling inside of her. As Neji kept on playing with her body, she could feel the feeling intensify. Neji knew that Hinata was on the edge of an orgasm, so he sped his fingers faster inside her tight passage. She screams out loudly, as her walls contracted around his fingers. She mews in satisfaction as her head lies against Neji's pillow. Neji kisses Hinata's lips, grinning at how delicious she looked with her hair matted to her forehead and face due to sweat.

'It didn't feel this good when I touched myself.' She thought…or at least she thought she thought until she saw the little smirk Neji gave her.

"So my Hinata-chan touches herself does she?" Neji asks as he felt his lower half throb from the new information about his fiancé.

Hinata blushes in embarrassment that she blurted that fact out. She was about to cover her face with her pillow, until Neji grabs her wrist in his. Raising them above her head, he leans forward and kisses her deeply.

"It turns me on to know that you secretly touch yourself at night, Hinata-chan. Who were you thinking about when you were doing it?" He asked as he licks her neck.

"Y- y- you." She stutters out as Neji licks her chest.

"Me? I'm truly honored my beloved." He said as he flicks a nipple with his tongue.

Reaching down, Neji began to pull her damp panties off. Sliding them down her long legs, he threw them to the side carelessly. Taking his boxers in his own hands, he slid them off and threw them away as well. Hinata gasp at the size of Neji's length.

'Is it supposed to be that big?' She thought as she began to worry.

Neji looks up at Hinata's face to see the worry in her eyes. Following her line of vision, he realizes what was scaring her. Taking her hand in his, he let her grasp his length as he kisses her swan like neck.

"Hinata, don't worry so much. We will fit." Neji said as he moves away from her to look into her eyes.

"But it's so big." She said softly.

Neji grins at her choice of words about his length.

"You body will stretch to accommodate me. Don't worry, Hinata. Although it will hurt for awhile for your first time, the pain will eventually disappear." Neji said softly.

Hinata nodded as she release his length and spread her legs a little wider to allow Neji entry. Neji seeing her in such a position moans in anticipation. Moving his body over her, he settles himself on her as he grabs his length to position himself in her. He slowly enters her tight passage, moaning at the wetness that surrounds him. Hinata felt uncomfortable since her body isn't use to having another inside her. Neji stops at the barrier of her virginity. He gives Hinata a deep kiss as he thrusts deeply into her small body. He swallows her cries as he allows her body to get use to his invasion.

Releasing her lips, he watches a few tears slip from her pearl eyes. He kisses her tears away as he rubs her lower back in apology.

"It will get better soon. Don't cry." He said softly.

Hinata nods as she tries to relax. When the pain subsided, Hinata moves a little, only to gasp in surprise at the pleasure that jolted through her. Neji seeing this began to move in and out of her slowly.

Hinata fisted her hands in his hair as Neji began to start a slow rhythm. Each thrust that he made rubs her wet jewel in the most wonderful way. Neji began to suck on Hinata's neck, leaving a mark as his thrust picks up speed.

"Don't stop, Neji." Hinata panted loudly.

Neji smirks as he continues to thrust into Hinata's tight passage. He couldn't believe how wet and tight she was. Each thrust made him shudder in pleasure.

'I didn't know it could be this good.' He thought as he started to push harder.

"Oh, oh, harder, faster, deeper please." She moans out as she bit her finger to stop from screaming.

Neji complied with Hinata's demands as he thrust into her even harder, faster and deeper then before.

Hinata loved how hard Neji's body was, and couldn't help but thrust her hips against his. They both moan loudly from the pleasure. Hinata's body jerked upwards as her breast bounced up and down from Neji's hard thrusting, creating a very erotic images in Neji's mind.

Their bodies rode faster and faster, each of them moaning louder and louder then before. Hinata screams in pleasure from every thrust that Neji gave her. Neji groans as he felt his climax approaching. He stops himself, wanting Hinata to come first before he did. He moves his fingers to her wet jewel as he rubs circles around it at an incredible speed. It wasn't long before Hinata arches her back and cries out loudly from her climax. Her walls painfully squeezed Neji's throbbing shaft until he came hard as well. Both panted as they tried to get the air back into their lungs.

'Who knew that Hinata was a screamer? The neighbors probably heard us considering how loud Hinata was.' He thought as he looked at Hinata's flush face.

Get Out of My Head! – Chapter Six

Shower Time Fun

"But I already took a shower." Hinata said as she still avoids looking at Neji.

"Come and join me, Hinata-chan. You don't want me to be lonely in here do you?" Neji asked.

She shook her head as she stares at the ground. Neji grins as he holds out his hand to her.

"Come." Neji stated.

Hinata was about to strip out of her clothing until she notices that Neji was staring at her. Swallowing a little, she began to walk away from Neji's line of vision until a hand grabs her wrist.

"Strip here, Hinata-chan." Neji said as he as he leans his shoulder on the wall to watch her undress. Knowing that it was useless to hide from a Byakugan user, she began to strip out of her clothing, letting them fall off of her body onto the floor.

Neji could feel his heart speed up from the little strip show he was getting from his beloved. Licking his lips slowly, he reaches out to grab onto Hinata's hand. Hinata enters the shower and joins her handsome lover. Looking up, she sees a small smile on Neji's face. Standing on her toes, she gives Neji a soft, sweet kiss.

Hinata allows her hands to touch Neji's arms, later trailing down to touch the muscles on his abdomen. She blushes prettily as she allows herself to finger the line of hair that connects to his most intriguing and masculine areas. She smiles when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

Her soft fingers trail up the length of his body to stop as his well define chest.

Neji wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her petite body against him. She gasps at the new position, allowing Neji to shove his tongue into her warm mouth. Hinata felt the coolness of the bathroom wall on her back as Neji presses her against it. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she begins to wrestle her tongue against his own.

He groans at the sweet contact of her moist heat that is press against his stomach. Moving her silky thighs a little, his body could feel her wetness even better then before. Letting go of her lips, he began to nuzzle her neck in an affectionate manner.

Hinata moves her hands towards his chest in a lazy stride. Her fingers brush his nipple, causing Neji to moan in response. Seeing that he enjoyed the contact, Hinata flicked the small nub of his nipple, causing Neji to growl against her neck as he squeezes her thighs in pleasure.

"Neji…honey, the water is kind of cold." Hinata exclaims as she continues to play with Neji's nipple.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll warm you up." He stated as he brushes his fingers against her ample bosom.

Hinata bit her lip from the contact. She leans down to kiss Neji's forehead as he continues to fondle her left breast with his large hand. Neji attaches his mouth to her left nipple causing Hinata to moan sweetly. His tongue swirls around her nipple, every once in a while sucking to make her gasp from pleasure.

Hinata moves her lower half away from Neji so that she could touch the part of him that made him truly male. Reaching out, her fingers brush against the head of his phallus, smiling when she hears Neji groan from the touch.

Hinata watches in fascination as the water from the showerhead drip on top of his hard length towards his soft sac underneath. Reaching out, she fingers his sac in her right hand, rubbing her thumb over them in feather like action. Neji thrusts his lower half closer to her hand as he lets go of her nipple to kiss her tenderly on the mouth.

Her hands trail up to his length. She wraps her hand around it and began to pump it up and down.

"You seem to be paying a lot of attention to that area of mine, Hinata-chan." Neji said as he kisses the side of her mouth.

Hinata stops her actions as she gave Neji a worried look.

"Do you want me to stop? Am I doing it wrong?" She asked as she bit her lips in nervousness.

Neji chuckles at her worried look. His lips touch her own as he suck her bruise lips away from her teeth.

"I don't want you to stop, sweetheart. You are doing everything perfectly. I'm just pleased that you aren't shy when you play with my body." Neji stated.

He smirks as he watches Hinata blush at him, however, the smirk left his face as her fingers start to move on his shaft once again.

"You are so eager to please me, aren't you baby." Neji asked as his hand drew small circles on her wet stomach.

He watches her nod as she continues to stroke him. Grabbing her wrists, her pulls them over her head against the wall. He pushes his body closer to hers, almost crushing her frame against the wall and himself.

"It is my duty to please you, baby, not the other way around." He stated as he kisses her white neck.

"But, that doesn't seem fair to you." Hinata exclaims as she moans from the soft suction on her skin.

"Don't worry baby. I'm pleased when you are pleased." Neji said as his fingers trailed lower across her taut stomach towards her wet heat.

His fingers delicately touch her nub of pleasure making Hinata squeak from the contact. He began to rub her sensitive nub until it protruded from it's hiding place.

"Y- you seem to k- know my body better th- then I do." Hinata stuttered as she touches her forehead to his.

"It seems that way, doesn't it? I guess that happens when I watch over you since you were little." Neji explains breathlessly.

Hinata raises her head to stare into Neji's eyes.

"Watch over me? You mean when I go out to train, eat, or play somewhere?" She asked.

"Train, eat, play, sleep and bathe." He states as he smiles at her surprise expression.

"You watch me when I sleep and bathe?" Hinata asks as she trembles when Neji's finger enters her.

"Yes…among other things." Neji replied. He grins when he feels Hinata's sweet honey drip on his hand. Looking down, his grin becomes even wider when he sees her honey dripping on the inside of her silky thighs as well as his own.

"O- other t- things?" Hinata stutters as Neji pumps another finger into her warm sheath.

Hinata's body trembles uncontrollably as Neji pumps his fingers even faster then before.

"W- what other t- things?" Hinata asked.

'Oh, god, I'm coming.' Hinata thought as Neji kisses her neck.

"Oh, god!" She whimpers out loud as she climaxes on Neji's hand.

Hinata's body shock from the aftershocks of her climax. She moans when she feels Neji remove his long, talented fingers from her body. Looking towards his face, she blushes when he began to lick and suck her juices off of his fingers.

"You taste so sweet, my Hinata-chan. All those days before when you played with yourself, I always wanted to come to you and drink the sweet honey that you release on you thighs and fingers. It took all of my self control to not run to your room and rip the door off from your bedroom wall to get to you." He exclaims as he smiled at her embarrass face.

"You saw me playing with myself?" She asked.

"Yes." He said as he lays his forehead against hers.

"But, how did you see me? No one was home." Hinata asked as she gave him a confuse look.

"How did I see you? The same way I saw you when you sleep and bathe, by using my Byakugan. I watch you every chance I get, which was practically every Saturday morning and Sunday afternoon." He said knowingly.

Hinata gasp in surprise as Neji lifted her up and onto his stiff length. Instead of pushing her down onto him, he allowed gravity to push him into her soft, wet body. He felt heated when he heard her mew sweetly into his ear.

"How did you know that that was when I…played with myself?" She asks as she wraps her arms around his neck, as he pumps into her in a slow stride.

"During that time, the family would leave for official business in the village, while the rest would shop or hang out. One day I stayed back and decided to train in our garden. When I activated my Byakugan, I saw you. Let's just say I decided to cancel training during Saturday morning and Sunday night." He said as he began to pump harder into Hinata's body.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" She asked as she bit his ear.

"No. I didn't want anyone to see you. It was my own secret pleasure, besides yours that is." He said as he laughed.

Hinata's thighs tighten on Neji's waist as he pounded harder and harder, making Hinata scream loudly.

"Why did you keep watching me?" She asked as she dug her nails into his back, making his skin bleed from the little cuts she created.

Neji felt his shaft stiffen harder with their interesting conversation.

'So my little kitten has claws does she?" He thought as he grasps Hinata's thighs in his hands, spreading them wider so that he could go deeper into her body.

"Because the image was so erotic. The way you would shyly touch yourself in your room made me instantly hard. I would watch you slowly move your hand between your legs, rubbing yourself through your panties until they were damp. I would watch you place your hand inside your panties, rubbing them harder and harder until your face reddens from the feel of it. I could see your juices drip on your thighs as they leave the confine of your panties. You don't know how hot I felt when I saw your sweet honey drip from your body to your thighs, only to drip on your bed sheets. I knew then that I wanted for you to drip on me the same way you drip onto your bed." He said as he pinches her nipple and sucks on her neck.

"I would watch your hand reach under your shirt to touch your chest. The way you squeeze and pinch them made me yearn to touch you myself. I would just watch you from the garden, controlling myself until you finish." He said in a deep voice

"You would?" She gasps out in her small voice.

"Yes, I would. Sometimes I would come to you a second after your fun, pretending to have urgent news for you. The true reason I was there is to stand near you, knowing that you were dripping between your sweet thighs right in front of me. Knowing that your fingers were just in you. Knowing that in the very same room, you were playing with your body, moaning and screaming in pleasure. Who would have known that you were thinking of me all that time?" Neji stated as he moves his fingers towards the bump between her thighs.

"Didn't you think it was disgusting?" She asked as she moans when his fingers played with her button.

"Baby, it was the most beautiful and erotic scene I have ever encountered in all my life." He replied deeply.

The water washed over them, as their movements became more frenzy. Groans and soft moans could be heard through the walls of their apartment. They ran their hands over one another, letting their bodies hit each other harder and harder.

His hand caresses her stomach, later stroking her thigh as he gives her a deep kiss. Their tongues duel one another as his hard length went deeper inside of her. He lifts her up, angling her in once direction as his shaft hits her g-spot making her scream loudly in pleasure. He continues to lift her up, letting her fall back down on his engorged length, her tight walls contract against him, making him moan.

She screams loudly as she reaches her second orgasm today. She whimpers in pleasure as Neji continues to pump into her, hitting her g-spot each time. She could feel smaller versions of her orgasm hit her each time he pumped into her. Her walls clamp around his shaft, her honey dripping all over shaft and sac as he finally gave in to his own orgasm.

The cold water ran over them as their heartbeats calmed down from their heighten pleasure. Neji kisses Hinata on the lips as he draws himself away from her sweet body. After washing themselves of their combined juices, they turn off the showerhead, later drying themselves with large, white, fluffy towels. Neji and Hinata leave the bathroom and hops on the bed, not bothering to get dress. They lie beside one another and sigh in exhaustion. Neji rolls over to lie on top of Hinata, kissing her soft pink lips. Hinata smiles radiantly as she stares at Neji's handsome face.

Chapter 6 - Something Else to Eat

Standing up, Neji walks over to where Hinata was sitting and picks her up from her chair. He carries her and places her on top of the tabletop and kisses her deeply. Once the kiss was over, Neji leans over the table to throw all the food on the ground. He moves Hinata on her back on the table, kissing her senseless as his hands move near her shorts to play with her soft, white thighs.

"Again, Neji-kun?" Hinata ask as she feels Neji sliding her shorts and panty off of her.

"Yes, again. Why do you ask, my beloved, are you too tired to have sex with me?" Neji asked as he removes the rest of her clothing from her body.

"No, I'm not tired. I just thought that you would not want to make love with me too often." Hinata said as she shivers from the coolness of the table.

"Why would you think that?" He asked as he strips out of his clothing while Hinata watched.

"Well, I don't want for you to get bored with me too soon." She said as she blush deeply when she saw how highly arouse Neji is.

He smiles as he drapes his body on top of hers.

"Baby, I'm never going to get bored with you. Look at how arouse I am just by watching you eat." He stated as he rubs his arousal against Hinata's entrance.

Hinata whimpers from the feel. Her body is still sensitive from their last coupling, but Hinata didn't want to spoil their time with one another by admitting the fact to her fiancé.

"Speaking of eating, there is another thing I want to teach you about sex." Neji exclaimed as he kisses her deeply.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'll just show you." He stated as his body began to move lower.

He licked her stomach as he rubs her thigh in an erotic fashion. Moving lower, he moved her legs so they would bend near the edge of the table. He moved his head lower, delicately kissing her between her thighs.

"Oh, my." Hinata gasp as she blush from Neji's forward ways.

Neji began to lick her honey lips, every once and a while slipping towards her nub of pleasure. He hears her gasp as he begins to suck on her sensitive button. Hinata moans as Neji kisses, licks and sucks on her lower half, causing her to squirm in pleasure. His fingers entered her sheath as he licked her button in a slow fashion. It wasn't long before he heard her scream from another orgasm. Neji welcomes the honey that spilled on his tongue as she reached her climax. He got up and lay on top of her, licking his fingers and lips in front of her lust filled eyes.

"You're really good at this." She whimpered out.

"Good to know, baby. Your screaming might cause problems for us in the future, but I don't care. I take great pleasure in knowing that I'm the one causing you to scream in pleasure." He stated as he began to enter her over used body.

He pulled her knees apart even further as he made room for himself between her silken thighs.

"Neji-kun, don't you want me to do the same to you?" She asked innocently.

"Later, baby. We have all the time in the world." He said as he began to pump into her body.

She began to squirm and gasp in pleasure as he hit her sweet spot over and over.

"Relax, baby. You don't want to come yet do you?" He asked as he slowed down his movements.

She moaned out in frustration when Neji slowed his movement inside her. She asked him to move harder and faster, but he only slowed his movements even more so then before. She playfully hit his chest with her tiny fist as he chuckled at her.

"Alright, baby. You want it harder and faster, and then I'll give it to you harder and faster." He said in his deep voice, which caused a shiver to run down Hinata's back.

He drew her right nipple into his mouth a little feverishly and heavily petting the other with the pad of his thumb as he pounded harshly into her small body. They both could hear the liquid smack of their lower half slamming against one another in their frenzy.

"Am I hurting you? Is it too rough?" Neji asked as he slammed into her body once again.

"No. It's feels so good." She said in a whimper.

"…Good." He stated as he pounded into her even harder then before.

"Neji…more." She gasps as she held onto Neji to stop herself from slipping off the table.

Neji grasp the table edge to stop the table from toppling over. He could hear the table squeak from their harsh lovemaking.

'I hope the table doesn't break. I don't want Hinata to get hurt. She might not want to have sex in the kitchen again if it happens.' He thought as he sucked on Hinata's collarbone.

They both arched their backs as they both climax at the same time. Neji could feel his ears ringing from Hinata's screaming. Calming their hearts, they slowly separated from one another.

Neji looked down towards Hinata's thighs to see the fluid from their climax drip out of her sheath onto her thighs and towards the tabletop. He smiled at the image as he grabs a napkin to whip of the honey away from her body. He smiles at Hinata's expression on seeing him cleaning her up. He then tosses the napkin in the waste bin as he kissed Hinata sweetly on the lips.

"I probably won't be able to walk after this." Hinata exclaimed.

"We will just have to let you rest for a few hours before we do it again." He said as he patted her between the thighs.

Hinata blushed as Neji patted her. He later wraps his arms around her waist and gave her another kiss. Lifting her up, he lowers her down towards the ground, allowing her feet to touch the floor.

Hinata and Neji began to put their clothing back on with smiles on their faces.

Get Out of My Head! – Chapter Seven – Hot Spring Fun

"Neji-kun, make love to me please." Hinata asks in a soft voice.

"Now? But your body is still sore. We both agreed to allow your body to rest until our next coupling." Neji replies as he rubs her back soothingly.

"Please, Neji. My body feels fine now. The water seems to help the soreness." Hinata said quietly.

"Baby, are you sure. Maybe we shouldn't." Neji states as he stops his body from reacting to Hinata's begging.

"Please sweetie." Hinata asks as she kisses his jaw. Neji knew that he lost the battle when Hinata first sat on his lap.

Hinata begins to press featherlike kisses on Neji's face, making him smile. They press their faces close to each other, absorbing themselves into a passionate kiss.

Neji moves his hand towards the towel that is wrap around Hinata, and draws it away from her body. He picks her up and away from his body as he too discards his towel. Looking over, he sees Hinata deep in thought.

Not thinking much of it, he places her back on his lap. He wraps his arms around her thin frame, holding her close to his beating heart. For some reason, he felt a change in Hinata's behavior. Although she asked him to make love to her, he could see a little sadness in her eyes. He knew that she loves him, but he feels that she is holding something from him. Something that he feels needs to be erased.

"What is it?" He asks as he brushes his fingers over her cheek.

"What?" She asks with a confuse look on her face.

"You are keeping something from me." He said as he looks down to look into her eyes.

"It's nothing." She said as she tries to kiss him.

Neji moves his head back while grabbing hold of Hinata's chin. Looking into her eyes, he knew that something is bothering her.

"Tell me." He said as he let's go of her face. Hinata looks towards her lap as she swallowed some of her saliva.

"I was talking to the girls a while ago and they kept on making comments about you and I making love. They said that you would probably be wild and frisky, never giving me a chance to rest." Hinata said as she blushed.

Neji smiles at Hinata's words.

"Is that all? They don't mean anything by it Hinata.

"They are just curious about our love life." Neji said as he strokes Hinata's hair.

Hinata looks away from her lap and towards the Hot Spring wall as she continues to speak.

"It's not that. Neji, I love making love with you, but I'm beginning to think that our relationship is only physical. I didn't realize it until the girls were making their comments. When you said you love me, I kind of think that maybe you just love me for all the wrong reasons. Maybe you thought that you love me because I was unattainable at first or something. I just wonder sometimes." Hinata said honestly as she avoids Neji's stare.

"Neji-kun that was why I moved out of the Hyuuga compound. I wanted to give you and myself space. I thought that maybe it was our hormones that was causing us to react that way with one another. Maybe, we shouldn't have gotten together." Hinata exclaims as she began to play with her fingers.

Neji became speechless at Hinata's words. Never once did he think that Hinata was questioning their relationship. He thought that once they were engage, everything would be easy and simple, but he never thought that she would feel insecure about their relationship.

Moving his hand, he began to rub her arm in a soothing nature.

"Are you questioning my love for you?" Neji asks as he lays his chin on top of her head.

"…I don't know." Hinata said as she closes her eyes.

"Hinata-chan, I love you. Always remember that." Neji said as he holds her closer to his body.

"Neji, it's just the only thing we do is-" She was cut off my Neji.

"Hinata, the reason why we make love so much without rest is because I have waited my whole life for you. Once I had you, my body took over. You have to understand that once you give a man at taste of heaven, he will only want more of it. Believe me, I do love you. I love you more then anything." Neji declares as he kisses Hinata's sweet lips.

Feeling the doubt leave her body, Hinata begins to kiss him back. She was about to touch him, but Neji stops her.

"We can stop if you want to, my Hinata-chan." Neji said as he loosens his grip on her.

"No, I want to make love with you Neji. Show me how much you love me." She said as she wraps her arms around his neck, giving him the sweetest hug that he ever received.

Wrapping his arms around her, he returns the hug, while smiling. He then feels her small hands unwrap from his neck as she slides them down his chest. Moving closer, she presses her lips to his own. She gives him soft kisses. He could barely feel them across his own. Although it wasn't a deep kiss like the ones he gives her, it was still one of the best. Any kiss she gave him made him feel…special. Neji slowly glides his fingertips across the skin of her back. He could feel her shiver from the light touch, causing him to smile. His fingers then move to encircle her erect nipple. He then pinches the small bud causing Hinata to gasp in his ear.

His gently nips her neck as he hands softly fondles her body as she did his. Every touch was soft and gentle, but it made the both of them yearn for more. They both love how the drawn out lovemaking was making them warm.

They both knew that their lovemaking today would be the most softest, sweetest and beautiful coupling they will ever have.

Hinata lightly sweeps her small tongue over his lips as her hand softly pets his muscled back. Her other hand begins to gently touch his shaft, causing the flesh to stiffen in her hand. She could hear his sharp intake of breath near her ear.

Neji starts to prepare Hinata's body for his as his fingers began to slide between her thighs. He adjusted her thighs over his frame, causing the hot water to touch her most private area. With her sitting on top of him with her thighs on both sides of his body, it was easy for him to tease her nether lips. Hinata moans softly as Neji swirls his fingers of her sensitive nub of pleasure. She could feel her juices slip out of her body and into the hot water of the spring.

Positioning his shaft, Neji began to enter her tight passage. Each inch that he entered into her was like heaven to him. Once he was fully inside of her, he gave her an affectionate kiss.

"Neji, I love you." Hinata said softly as she stares into his pearl eyes.

He smiles as he kisses her sweetly.

"And I love you." He said as he began to start a rhythm for the both of them.

Neji's hands grasp Hinata's hips, helping her to go up and down his engorge flesh. Each thrust made them both feel complete. Once he felt that she didn't need anymore help, Neji took his hands away from her hips allowing them to gently touch her breasts and derriere.

Hinata starts to bob up and down on Neji's body faster and faster. Each thrust made both of their hearts to beat faster and faster.

Neji watches as Hinata's breasts bounce up and down in front of his eyes. Moving his head, he grabs one of the nipples into his warm mouth, causing Hinata to softly mew in pleasure. His tongue swirls around the nub, every once in a while sucking it like a newborn baby.

He knew that she was close. Her breath was becoming harsher and shorter with each thrust that she made upon him.

Once he hears her moan and her tight passage painfully clinching his shaft, he allows himself to climax. They hold each other and allow their bodies to calm down from their heighten pleasure. Looking into each other's eyes, they both smile.

"I love you, Hinata." Neji said as he stares at her beautiful face.

"I love you too." She said as she smiles even brighter.

Neji lifts Hinata off of him and helps her get out of the water. They both found their towels and stood in front of one another. Neji notices that Hinata was walking a bit odd.

"Are you alright?" Neji asks as he allows Hinata to dry his wet body as he dries hers.

"Yes. Don't worry so much." Hinata said as she kisses Neji's nose, while they both got dress.

"Alright. Let's go home." He said as he grabs her hand and walks toward their apartment complex.

Once inside, they both brush their teeth and change their clothing. Neji decided to wear his pajama bottoms and gave Hinata his pajama top to wear. Seeing her in his shirt made him feel warm inside his chest. Kissing her sweetly, they both got into bed. Neji pulls the sheet over their bodies as Hinata snuggles against his chest.

"Goodnight, Neji-kun." Hinata said quietly as she began to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, my Hinata-chan." He replies as he too fell asleep.

**Get Out of My Head! – Chapter Nine – Moonlight Fun**

"But I can still see you from the moon light." Hinata says as she moans.

"I know, but they won't be able to." He says as he allows his hand to unbutton her blazer.

Hinata bites her lip in nervousness as Neji begins to also unbutton her blouse. As it opens, Hinata feels the cold wind blow against her expose stomach causing small goose bumps to emerge. He leaves the blazer and shirt on her shoulders, enjoying how it contrasts to her pale skin. Anyway, having the blazer and blouse on would protect her back from the tree for what he has planned for her.

Neji kisses Hinata's neck as his hand reaches down towards Hinata's blue skirt. He pushes the skirt upwards until a good deal of her thigh can be show to him. His hand slowly rubs her thigh as his lips meet up with her lips.

Their tongue lightly touches one another as Neji's other hand moves towards her bra cover chest. He eases the bra aside, allowing her pert breast to be seen to his pearl eyes.

Letting go of her, he lifts her up allowing her legs to wrap around his waist. Pushing her back towards the tree, Neji's lips lightly touches the top of Hinata's chest. His mouth lowers until his lips find her nipple. His tongue swirls around it until it becomes erected.

Hinata moans as she grabs onto Neji's hair.

"Neji-kun." She whispers as she feels herself getting wet.

His body pushes closer to her body, causing her skirt to bunch at her waist. Looking down, he notices the black stockings on her legs, making her look so innocent, yet so seductive. He fingers her stockings; making is slide a little off her thigh. His fingers move upwards, touching her creamy white thigh, causing her to mew in pleasure.

"Neji-kun, are you sure about this?" Hinata asks as she gulps in nervousness.

"Yes, I am. Nervous?" He asks as he looks into her eyes.

"Yes. We never did anything like this before." She says as she blushes.

"There's a first time for everything." Neji states as he kisses her neck.

Hinata wraps her arms around his neck as her thighs tighten around his waist pressing him closer to her frame. She flicks her tongue against his lips, silently asking for entrance. He opens his mouth, allowing her shy tongue to enter. She touches her small tongue against his, making him moan as his shaft grew in length from their arousing action.

Hinata's hands slip underneath his anbu shirt, moving it up until she feels his muscle chest on her fingertips. Her fingers play with his nipple to later move backwards towards his muscle back. Neji slightly shivers from her touch.

His hands softly grabs onto her breast, kneading it, rubbing it, making it bounce in the palm of his hand.

"Neji." She whimpers as she presses herself closer to his robust form.

His fingers reach lower towards her covered sex, fingering it until her gasp became louder.

"Neji!" She moans out louder as she closes her eyes.

His fingers rub her little pearl between her thigh causing her to gasp and whimper. He smirks at her reaction to his touching.

He moves his fingers inside her white panties, relishing the warm wetness that surrounds his fingers.

She feels one of his fingers enter her body, rubbing her in the most erotic way. She moans loudly as he presses in two fingers to her tight body. She screams as he touches a hidden button inside of her, causing more of her honey liquid to escape her body.

She pouts in disappointment when Neji's fingers left her overheated body. She watches him as he licks his fingers of her honey juices, making her blush.

"Hinata, do you want me now?" He asks as he stares into her pleasure filled eyes.

"Yes." She moans out as she kisses his jaw.

He opens his pants, allowing his hard shaft to escape. Moving her panties aside, he begins to slip his shaft into her warm cavern, pleased at the wetness and warm that surrounds his engorge flesh.

She moans sweetly as he begins to push in and out of her tight body. Her back presses against the tree, causing the bark to dig into her skin.

"Am I hurting you? Is the tree pressing into you too deeply?" He asks in a worry tone.

"No." She says as she moans once again from a deep thrust.

Her nails presses into his back, making the cuts bleed. Neji didn't mind the cuts, since it was his beloved who gave it to him.

He thrust deeper and deeper, causing Hinata's body to bounce upon him with each thrust. He moans deeply as his length becomes harder from their play.

A cold breeze surrounds them, causing Hinata to shiver. He presses his body closer as his thrusting increases. Hinata couldn't feel the coldness after that.

"Hey, guys, lets go over there." A voice states from fifteen feet away.

Hinata freezes as she hears footsteps.

"Neji-kun, we have to stop before they see us." She whispers to him as her face redden from embarrassment.

Neji thrusts harder into her as if he doesn't hear her.

"I don't want to go over there. It's dark." A female voice states.

"Don't be such a baby. It's not that dark." Another voice replies.

Hinata looks around her in worry.

"Neji-kun, please, they'll hear." She pleads as she hears the footstep getting closer.

He thrusts into her faster and deeper, causing her to whimper.

"Neji." She moans out as her body slams against the tree causing some leaves to fall towards the ground.

She was about to scream in pleasure when Neji's lips cut her off.

"If we stay quiet, they won't know that we are here." He says as he pushes into her.

"We'll get caught, Neji-kun." Hinata whispers as she whimpers once again.

He smirks as he thrusts into her again.

"We won't. Now stay quiet until they leave, my Hinata-chan." He whispers back as he continues to thrust into her.

"Why are we out here anyway?" They hear the female asks.

"Because we are looking for Neji-kun and Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan." A male who sounded like Lee says.

Hinata blushes even more when she realizes how close they are to the both of them. Her body jerks at another deep thrust from Neji.

"But why would they be out here?" A voice that sounded like Ino asked.

"Because they probably wanted to be alone and this is the best place for them to hide." A voice that sounded like Naruto stated.

Neji captures Hinata's lips before a loud gasp could escape.

She moans softly as they continue to make love to one another. For some reason, the prospect of getting caught arouses Hinata, causing her to get wetter as Neji thrusts harder into her. Neji grins as he notices how wet Hinata is.

"This is too naughty, Neji-kun." Hinata whispers as she rubs her chest against his.

"But you like it, don't you, little Miss Hyuuga." He says as he squeezes her derriere.

Hinata blushes deeply knowing what Neji was getting at. She remembers what Naruto stated before about couples dressing in costume to spice up their love life so she decided to play along as well. She would do anything for her Neji.

"Yes sir." She replies as she bites her bottom lip.

"If they left to be alone, then we shouldn't bother them." Lee states from a couple of feet away.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru exclaims.

"Would you rather we left you back with Hanabi, Kiba and the others?" Sasuke asks.

"No." Shikamaru replies.

Neji and Hinata hear their footsteps heading away from them towards the mansion.

"Looks like your kidnappers are leaving." Neji states as he smirks.

Hinata blushes as she hears how Neji was getting into character for their lovemaking.

"Are you sure we are safe?" She asks as Neji licks her nipple.

"Yes. They will not return for a while. We must make the most of our time together, Miss Hyuuga." Neji says as he rubs her swollen pearl between her thighs.

Hinata gasp at the pleasure that fills her veins.

"Are you sure they will not return?" She asks in a soft voice.

"Are you questioning me, little girl?" Neji asks as he bites her neck.

"No sir." She replies as he lets go of her neck.

"I believe you are. You, little girl, should never question me. I'm in charge or you, which means that you have to do what I say. Do you understand?" Neji asks as he stares into her eyes.

"Yes." Hinata replies.

"Yes, what?" Neji asks.

"Yes sir." Hinata replies as she squeaks from him rubbing her pearl even harder.

"Ah, you still haven't learned to give me your full respect. I believe you need to be punish for this." Neji states as he slows down his thrusting while letting go of her swollen pearl.

"Neji, please." She moans out in frustration.

"Neji? I see you still defying me." Neji exclaims as he slows down even more.

"Please, sir…please." Hinata pleads as she tries to push herself back towards Neji.

"Ah, looks like you're learning. That's a good little girl." Neji states as he speeds up.

Hinata's body slams harder against the tree, her body bouncing up and down as Neji thrusts into harder and harder. His fingers once again rub against her swollen pearl, making Hinata moan loudly. With one more hard thrust, Hinata climax. Her wetness increase as her inner walls squeeze Neji's hard shaft. Neji moans as he thrust faster into her climax, finally climaxing himself as he fills her fully with his seed.

They hold each other against the tree allowing their breathing to go back to normal. He takes out a handkerchief and begins to softly wipe their liquid off of Hinata's body, grinning as she squirms when he touch a sensitive spot. Neji lifts Hinata up and off of his shaft, planting her back on her feet.

He begins to wipe their liquid off of himself before he tucks himself back into his pants. He then folds the handkerchief and puts it into his pocket. He watches Hinata adjust her panties back in place and then put down her bra over her breast, enjoying the erotic view as her flush face still hasn't disappear. He pulls his anbu shirt back down as he watches Hinata button her blouse and blazer.

They smile at one another as they remember their naughty conversation.

Making sure that they look normal without a trace of sex on them, they begin to head towards the mansion to continue their party.

"We are going to have to do that again one of these days." Neji states as he smirks.

Hinata blushes as she nods.

They enter the ballroom, smiling as a few other people congratulate them for their engagement.

Neji stands behind Hinata, holding her against his chest as he watches everyone else dancing or congratulating them.

'This is going to be one long night.' Neji thought as he lays his head on top of hers.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-End of Lemon-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Well, there is my first lemon for this fic. Hope you like it. I know that Hinata is out of character but it is their dream/daydream/etc. and anything can happen in them.

-For those of you still reading my old stories, I am sad to say that besides "No Money" and "Miss Me, Kitty," all other stories will be on hiatus for the time being. When I ever do get in the mood to continue them, I'll let you know. Thank you for reading!


End file.
